


【柚天】心配症

by Robin919



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin919/pseuds/Robin919
Summary: 平行世界现实向。一个从安定的Alpha与Omega的老夫老妻生活开始的忆苦思甜小甜饼。





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ▼ABO设定：柚A天O大家懂的
> 
> ▼倒叙or插叙
> 
> ▼有部分婴儿车，后期正式发车

羽生在生活上是个挺随便的人，但是在大事的安排上，从不含糊。

今年是他退役的第三年，也是金博洋计划退役前的最后一年，是他们决定公开关系的倒数第二年。

羽生掰了掰手指，日子算得非常清楚，没毛病。

他现在已经是世界顶尖的花样滑冰教练，开在仙台的冰场每年都能吸引一大波游客，还有世界顶尖的种子选手。金博洋每年休赛期的前一个月都会来仙台和他共度，接着回一趟哈尔滨，之后再去编舞和训练。

金博洋不会在仙台多待，这是他的坚持。因为待在羽生身边，会让他不自觉地懈怠。

对于羽生来说就没有什么懈怠不懈怠的说法了，他觉得一年只有一个月的相处时间，这对一对生理心理关系都正常的AO夫妻来说，实在是十分难忍，这比候鸟还不如啊！

有时羽生带徒弟们去参加国际比赛的时候也会跟金博洋撞上，但是为了不影响他的竞技状态，也实在是不好多打扰他，见到了比见不到还难受。

总算熬到了最后一年，羽生掏出黄色的荧光马克笔，在日历里的某个日子上画了一个大大的圈。

画完，羽生盯着那个圈歪了歪头，又掏出红色水笔，在黄色的圈里写了些什么。

刚刚洗完澡的金博洋擦着头发从浴室里走了出来，身上的白色浴袍松松散散的，仿佛还在蒸腾着氤氲的热气。

他一出浴室就看到羽生正趴在卧室角落的书桌上鬼鬼祟祟地鼓捣着什么，肩膀高高地耸着，毛绒绒的脑袋低低地垂了下去。

一滴水滴从金博洋短短的发梢落了下来，冰冰凉凉地滴在他的胸口，金博洋把手伸进浴袍，揉了揉胸口那块被水滴弄得痒痒的皮肤。

羽生似乎在专注于自己手上的事，完全没有发现金博洋正在从自己身后接近。

金博洋倒是不是很在意他在鼓捣什么，只是走上前，拍了拍羽生的肩膀，用一口碴子味儿的日语说道：“太近了，对眼睛不好哦。”

羽生的双肩微不可见地抖了一下，不着痕迹地放下笔，把鼻梁上的框镜摘下来盖在日历中那块显眼的荧光黄上。转身用双手握住了金博洋的手，腻腻歪歪地放到唇边亲了亲，“你洗好啦？”

“嗯。”金博洋点了点头，把擦头发的浴巾搭在肩上，“你在干嘛呢？”

“我？没干什么啊？”羽生发现金博洋想转头去看桌子，赶紧站了起来，挡在了金博洋和桌子之间，笑眯眯地转移着话题，“天天辛苦了，话说，我前两天刚好有买新的按摩仪，对腿部肌肉的放松很有用哦，天天要不要试试看？”

“诶？”金博洋犹豫了一下，“可是我用不惯那种……”

“试试吧试试吧！”羽生不由分说地把金博洋推了出去，顺带趁他不注意把日历塞进了抽屉。

金博洋被羽生按着坐在床上，说是要试试看新买的腿部按摩仪，只是不知道怎么的，按着按着他就躺倒了，躺着躺着羽生就上来了，上着上着……然后就没有然后了。

“天天好香啊。”这是金博洋迷迷糊糊入睡之前，听到的最后一句话。

“流氓……”金博洋用中文念叨了一句，接着就一点儿意识都没有了。

羽生把金博洋搂进怀里，嗅着他脖颈间肆意散发的信息素。

那是一股已经被稳定标记后的温和气味。比起他们初识时，金博洋身上那股几乎有些刺鼻的骚包玫瑰味儿，现在的金博洋身上混合了羽生独有的麝香铃兰味，叠加起来反而异常和谐，居然泛出一股温馨的甜甜奶香。

羽生把鼻子凑到金博洋后颈的腺体上，用力蹭了蹭，深深吸了一口。金博洋在睡梦中似乎也感受到了痒意，哼哼了两声，往羽生怀里缩了缩。

羽生收紧了怀抱，把金博洋搂的更紧实了些。一年也就这么一个月，他能尽情享受和金博洋的二人世界。

他们作为职业运动员，总有一百种方式来限制发情期。虽然除了这一个月之外，羽生偶尔也会抽空去看望金博洋，但是那短短的、克制的接触远远不够，像这样可以肆意放纵的日子，对于他们来说才是真正的二人时光。

金博洋到仙台的第一周，基本上是没有办法下床和出门的。被压抑了几乎一年的发:)情期在这种时刻爆发，无论是羽生还是金博洋都无法控制自己的情感和身体，两个人仿佛堕入了无穷无尽的欲望深渊，恨不得把彼此融合成一体，溺毙在一起。

直到第一周过去，长期压抑的情感得到了疯狂的疏解之后，两个人才能渐渐开始恢复正常的生活和社交。但是金博洋在仙台的这段时间，羽生还是会充分利用一切在一起的机会来跟金博洋腻歪。

羽生抱着金博洋香香软软的身子，觉得这辈子恐怕也不太能再找到这么乖又甜的伴侣了，一旦抱进怀里就再也不想撒手，什么一个月，给他十年，一百年他也抱不够。  
转念想到自己在那日历上写的字，羽生无声地笑了笑，看向怀里的金博洋，低头亲了亲他的耳朵，也闭眼睡去了。

金博洋的退役时间安排在赛季后，在最后一个赛季中，金博洋因为已经进入半退役状态，缺席了很多大赛，四平八稳地结束了自己的最后一个赛季，他也终于在30岁前光荣退役了。

刚一退役，一堆冰演和教练员的邀请就塞满了金博洋的邮箱和手机，金博洋挑挑捡捡，只留下了美国和亚洲的一部分邀约，当然，都是和羽生商量过的。

当金博洋开完新闻发布会，从北京直飞东京准备转机去仙台的时候，却发现羽生已经满脸喜气地站在成田机场的出关口，搓着手等着金博洋了。

金博洋出关时看到那个人熟悉的土味私服，还忍不住愣了愣，盯着那顶深海蓝的毛线帽和噗桑图案的保暖口罩看了半天。直到羽生举起戴着冬季运动手套的双手，热情洋溢地和金博洋打招呼的时候，金博洋才确定是他没错。

金博洋提着行李箱快步上前，还没站定，就被羽生一勾手圈进了怀里。

“欢迎回家。”

羽生的声音从口罩后面闷闷地传出来，金博洋依旧能够感受到他呼吸间的那股热度。

“我回来了。”金博洋回抱住羽生。

有你的地方，就是家。

羽生接过金博洋的行李箱，一手拉着行李一手牵着金博洋，兴冲冲地向停车库走去。

金博洋乖乖地跟在他身后，抬手调整了一下在刚刚的拥抱中被弄歪的鸭舌帽，任他领着自己东拐西拐，最后拐进了一辆红色的日产尼桑里。

“临时借了朋友的车，”羽生说，“为了特地来接你。”

“其实不用这么麻烦的。”金博洋上下打量了一下车内的环境，“哦……对了，你这段时间不用陪着选手们跑比赛吗？”

“他们有人带。”羽生系上了安全带，“我带的两个孩子从下周开始才有比赛。”

“哦哦。”金博洋点点头，也摸索着安全带将自己扣住。  
“天天要陪我一起吗？”羽生一边发动着车子一边抬眼去看金博洋，“我们一起带孩子们去参加比赛吧。”

“啊……这个……”金博洋抬起头，望着车顶认真想了想。

“不去赛场露脸也没关系，天天愿意跟着我一起去我就很开心了！”羽生立刻接着说道，手也从手刹上放开，落到了金博洋的手背上，双眼睁得大大的，直盯着金博洋的双眼。

“嗯、嗯……我知道了。”金博洋一被他那样殷切地盯着，就说不出什么拒绝的话来。

“太好了。”羽生立刻笑得眼睛都眯缝起来，二话不说捏着金博洋的后颈就亲了上去，还没等金博洋反应，舌头都已经挤进了金博洋唇间，缠绵起来。

金博洋一时没缓过气来，被憋得有些难受，在羽生微微撤开唇舌时，没忍住从喉头发出了低低的、叹息一般的声音，让羽生立刻又吻了上去，像是要把那声音吃进肚子里似的。

等到羽生心满意足地放开金博洋的时候，金博洋的嘴唇已经微微红肿起来，信息素也有点不受控制地散发出来。

“我们先回家。”羽生揉了揉他的头发，迅速换挡踩油门把车开了出去。

金博洋的喉结滑动了一下，他抬手摸了摸自己完全红透了的耳朵，乖巧地低下了头。

在车子晃晃悠悠的行进中，金博洋把脑袋靠在窗户上，被亲吻的炽热消散后，旅途的困倦就一股脑儿地返了上来，他没一会儿就睡着了。

羽生扭头看了看他，放慢了车速，调高了车内的温度。

梦中，金博洋仿佛又回到了他刚到蟋蟀俱乐部那阵子，作为俱乐部里为数不多的omega，金博洋每天都小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的信息素，屏蔽贴和抑制针剂不要钱似的往自己身上用。

尤其是在跟他从童年起就日思夜想的男神羽生在一起训练的时候，屏蔽贴贴上三层都还不够，还非得外加针剂和速效胶囊才够效。

也亏得国家舍得花钱砸他这趟训练，为了保证训练质量，抑制药品要多少都能给足，终于是供金博洋安然度过了外训的前两年。

然而城堡建立或许需要十年，崩塌却只在一瞬，金博洋因为长期滥用抑制药物终于吃了苦头。

在一次和羽生搭配进行的陆上力量训练中，金博洋被羽生按住了大腿，原本只是一个帮忙控制腿部的动作，金博洋却因此冷汗不止，加上他自己对抑制药物的抗性越来越强，长期压抑的发情期导致信息素紊乱，一时间灼热的玫瑰香气终于突破了层层桎梏，充盈了整间健身房。

首当其冲受到影响的，就是羽生结弦。

【TBC】


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章

羽生自认自控力极佳，即使之前差点被损友骗去加拿大的omega红灯区，他也能毅然决然地拒绝那股香气熏天的诱惑信息素。  
但是这次不知道为什么，可能是在信息素爆发前就有了肢体接触，或是别的什么原因，羽生控制不住地站起身，寻着那香气的来源就覆了上去。  
在感受到身上的重量时，金博洋的身体剧烈地抖动了一下，挣扎着抬手推了推羽生的身体，但是力量实在过于微弱，几乎要让人怀疑这是拒绝还是撒娇。  
“不……”金博洋颤抖着声音拒绝着，额头鼻尖都沁满了汗珠，情热的潮红一直晕染到锁骨上。  
羽生趴在他身上，亲吻着他脖颈上泛着红的细嫩皮肤，鼻尖抵着金博洋近在咫尺的腺体，炽热的呼吸喷在他颈间，几乎要把那块皮肤灼烧起来。  
浓烈的玫瑰香气和羽生的信息素在空气中碰撞融合，金博洋咬住下唇，他能够感受到自己的理智正在被难以餍足的渴求和情欲冲刷着。他的手虽然还在微弱地推拒着身上的人，但双腿已经开始无意识地磨蹭起来，就快要抑制不住地屈从于本能，开始毫无尊严地索求身上的Alpha了。  
羽生亲了亲金博洋肆意散发信息素的腺体，金博洋立刻敏感地颤抖了一下，腰身不受控地软了下去，这种汹涌到几近恐怖的陌生情欲、以及情欲带来的羞耻感和Alpha带来的压迫感，共同冲击着金博洋的神经，让他的情绪几近崩溃，泪水不知道什么时候冲破了眼眶的禁锢，顺着脸颊滑落。  
羽生亲吻了他的耳朵，迷乱中抬起头来，这才看清楚金博洋的表情——他紧咬的嘴唇已经渗出血来，在情欲中抵抗而不得的迷茫绝望和惊恐，都凝聚在他泪水迷蒙的眼睛中。  
羽生霎时清醒了一些，握紧了拳头，手背青筋暴起，尝试着努力与本能进行抗争。至少，他并不想要在头脑不清醒的情况下，对这个人做出无可挽回的事情。  
就在这种神经紧绷的僵持中，教练奥瑟终于冲了进来，明明也是个Omega，他却不知道哪儿来的力气，一把把羽生这个年轻力壮的Alpha推到一边，又将金博洋拽进怀里，用外套紧紧地裹住了他的脖子。  
“Brian……我……”羽生被突如其来的一推给撞得清醒多了，坐倒在一旁的地上，用力甩了甩脑袋，努力恢复了一些理智。  
“别说了，你也需要休息。”奥瑟一边说着，一边掏出手机按下一串号码，又深深地看了羽生一眼，“放心吧，这不是你的错。”  
接着，奥瑟就命令羽生立刻离开健身房，回宿舍休息。羽生强撑着晕晕乎乎地回去了，但还是没办法平息身体和内心上的躁动，他担忧地站在自己的卧室窗前，目送教练一行人带着金博洋坐上了救护车。  
羽生愣愣地抬手摸了摸自己的鼻尖，嗅觉似乎还在被那股热烈的玫瑰花香缠绕着。

金博洋在医院里度过了他这辈子最痛苦的一段时间，他的信息素几乎完全失控，但是又没有现成的Alpha能够帮他标记。同队的羽生他们都被禁止探望，以避免信息素紊乱，引发更加无法预测的后果。  
那时金博洋跟羽生的关系还远远没有现在这么亲近。主要是金博洋实在太腼腆了，就算他早早就能跟语言几乎完全不通的车俊焕他们玩成一片，但是当面对羽生的时候，他还是照样一句话都说不出口。缩着个脖子跟只被剪了翅膀的小鹌鹑似的，羽生戳他一下捣他一下，他连躲都不知道躲，任人揉圆搓扁。  
但那也只是对着羽生的时候，要是车俊焕敢那样对他，他非把那小子那张爱豆脸糊地上不可。  
如果说眼睛是心灵的桥梁，那语言就是过桥费，别说对视了，金博洋就算不看人家眼睛，话也说不上几句。  
然而羽生其实挺喜欢他的，虽然一直都是存在于好感层面。比认识的人多一些好感，比朋友少一点交流，无论把这种“喜欢”往哪一种层面发展，似乎都有些奇怪。  
金博洋身为一个Omega，也意外的是对感情颇为迟钝的那一型，说他纯真也好说傻也罢，他自己都没有仔细去想过，自己对羽生的那种无条件的服从和无法控制的心跳究竟是因为什么。  
这种情况，直到这次事件之后才得到了改变。  
在被羽生的触碰下爆发发情期的金博洋，终于用这种最极端的方式，明白了羽生对于自己的身心有着怎样的意义；而羽生也像是刚刚才想起来，这个乖巧的小孩儿，其实也是一个有正常生理需求的成年人了。  
康复出院后的日子里，金博洋和羽生之间的氛围发生了微妙的改变，一开始还只是对彼此有些过度在意，因而刻意地保持起了彼此间的距离。教练似乎也有所顾虑，尽量把羽生和金博洋分开训练。  
金博洋被禁止在出院后的一年内使用任何抑制药物，如果遭遇发情期，要用正确的方式进行疏解，必要时可求助医院。当然，对于一个对身体状态要求极高的职业运动员来说，最根本的解决方法，还是要找到一个稳定健康的标记对象。  
当第一次听说中国冰协那边的联络人提出要给金博洋介绍Alpha的时候，羽生一口咬断了嘴里的一次性筷子。  
金博洋没找到拒绝的正当理由，所以尽管不愿，却还是硬着头皮去了。一周之后，他又回到了俱乐部，继续照常训练，信息素也似乎没有发生丝毫变化。  
虽然他看起来和之前没有半点区别，但羽生却变得越发寝食难安起来。  
在那次事件之后，金博洋身上的气质突然变了，不仅信息素变得柔和甜美起来，原本小孩一样幼稚的举止和神态，也都忽然沾染上了成熟性感。他像是一颗被瞬间催熟的桃子一样，一夜间从瘦小青涩变得馥郁诱人，饱满的果实表面泛着甜蜜的水红，沉甸甸地挂在枝头，似乎随时都在等待被人摘下。  
羽生会在午夜梦回时回忆起那天在健身房里的情景，金博洋火热泛红的细致肌肤，扑鼻的艳丽香气，青涩和诱惑的举止，甜蜜又痛苦的神情。  
清醒过来时，羽生也搞不清楚，自己对他的这种谜一样的执着，究竟是出于本能的情欲，还是真的萌发出了……  
爱意？

让两个人之间的关系真正的有了实质性进展的事件，发生在一个夏日的午后。  
金博洋被俱乐部的三两个学员簇拥着走出了俱乐部的大门。夏季训练的空闲时间还是比较多的，学员们经常会一起约着到处转转放松一下什么的。  
但是这次，羽生认出了那些人当中的一个，那人正是之前企图把自己骗去红灯区的损友。自从那次严厉拒绝共同寻欢的邀约之后，羽生就跟那个学员疏远了，渐渐成了不小心碰见也要绕着走的关系。  
左思右想，羽生怎么想都觉得金博洋和那样的家伙待在一起实在危险。在纠结了一波会不会是自己的偏见和过度保护的心理在作祟之后，羽生终于还是在他们的身影即将消失在街角的时候，起身跟了上去。  
这几个学员们大多是Beta，对于他们勾肩搭背的行为，金博洋并没有做出多少排斥的反应。  
远远看去，这一行人还挺和谐，金博洋的私服以夸张潮流著称。考斯滕虽然一向土味，但私服上的骚气亮片倒是不少，即使只是衬衫，剪裁和材质看起来也是价值不菲，略微修身的牛仔裤在他身上也显得宽松，再加上一两件潮流单品和流里流气的耳环，他从面儿上看起来，还真像挺会玩的那种人。  
在冰场上穿着运动服认真训练的时候，气质干净得像是个奶白的雪团子；私下出门却又恨不得扮得跟孔雀开屏一样骚气，羽生真是搞不明白他。  
那几个头油抹得锃光瓦亮的时代潮男，有说有笑地走进了两栋陈旧建筑物之间的阴湿小巷子，其中一个人走在最前面，熟门熟路地拉开了一处排水管旁边颇为陈旧的灰色铁门，费了挺大力气才拉开大门，招呼着大家赶紧进去。  
金博洋走在最后，傻乎乎地就那样被身边的人扯了进去。  
羽生等他们都进去之后，也走到铁门前，仔细端详了一圈，在门边的排水管上发现了用不知什么颜料写着的一串字母。羽生又从巷子里走出去，绕到了建筑物正对街道的大门前，发现那串字母对应着一家男装店的店名。  
明明是工作日的午后，这家男装店里却没有一个员工，也没有开张的架势，橱窗里摆放的男装都快要褪色，不知是哪一年的款式。  
羽生又回到了巷子里，走到了那扇生着深红锈迹的灰色铁门前，从口袋里拿出了常用的口罩，在脸上戴好，接着才深吸一口气，拉开了那扇颇有些重量的大门。


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三章

伴随着一阵沉闷的钢铁碰撞声，铁门在羽生身后关上，自然光被完全隔绝在铁门之外。出现在羽生面前的，是一条空无一人的楼梯，直通地下，楼梯被迷幻昏暗的紫色的荧光灯照亮，一切都看起来颇为虚幻，时间好像一下子就从午后快进到了午夜一样。  
一股阴湿的凉意附着在羽生的皮肤上，让他感觉非常不舒服，楼梯的尽头传来隐隐的音乐声，听不太清具体的旋律，只能勉强听到极强的节奏。  
羽生拾级而下，在楼梯的底部，是一个小型的正方形房间，楼梯正对着一个类似柜台办事处的地方，里面似乎坐着一个人，但是大片的铁质墙壁和栅栏把柜台挡了9成，只能看到柜台内侧办事人员的一只手而已。那只手上五个手指戴满了各式各样的戒指，手背上也刺着造型夸张的纹身。  
几个年轻人正在柜台前围着，其中一个人低声和柜台里的人说了什么，柜台里的手动了动，从栅栏缝中递出了一张票券和几个手环。年轻人接下，招呼着身后的朋友，几个人分了手环。一起向柜台右侧一扇极隐蔽的门走去。在他们推开门的时候，羽生探头看了看，那扇门的背后显然就是音乐的来源。  
在门再次关上前，羽生只来得及看见，保安正在对每一个进入门内的人进行全身检查。  
羽生犯了难，这里看起来是只属于“某些人”的秘密酒吧，只有某一个圈子内的人才能够获得进入酒吧的动态密码。这种地方一般极其注重成员的隐私和酒吧的安全……  
但是，这种安全范围的定义，从不包括药品的使用。  
正在羽生站在房间中央思考解决办法的时候，酒吧的门却被从内部推开了，音乐声突然放大，跟随着一阵嘈杂的人声。一个熟悉的身影从门内快速掠出，歪歪倒倒地向着楼梯冲了过去。他身后还跟着两个人，他们一边用英语嚷嚷着，一边不紧不慢地跟着前面的人上了楼梯。  
羽生也跟了上去。  
金博洋才进去没十分钟，出来的时候就已经满身酒气、步伐不稳了，要说没发生什么事，羽生绝对不信。  
当羽生推开铁门重新走进巷子里的时候，金博洋正踉跄了几步，靠在脏兮兮的墙壁上甩着脑袋。那两个跟着他的人，一个是羽生认识的俱乐部同僚，另一个人他却完全没有印象。  
“博洋，这么早就走吗？咱们才来了十分钟。”俱乐部的同僚看似正常地劝说着金博洋，“我还有很多朋友没来及介绍给你认识呢。”  
“我……我……我还有训练……我要回去了……”金博洋费力地一字一句吐着英语，用力撑起身体，向着巷子口走去。  
“唉，博洋，这可不对。”另一个陌生男人也一副和金博洋很熟稔的样子，主动上前扶住了金博洋的肩膀和胳膊，不着痕迹地把他往怀里带，“咱们还没怎么聊过呢。”  
“我……”金博洋抬手按了按眉心，努力组织着语言，“我不聊天……”  
“那也别着急走啊，”男人抓住他的手腕，“你要是不喜欢那里，我们换个地方聊也行。”  
说着，男人和俱乐部的同僚交换了一个眼神。  
“走吧，我们去个清净点的地方。”男人拽着他的手腕，不由分说地走了出去，“你看你都不会喝酒，我找地方给你醒醒酒啊。”  
“不……不用……”金博洋努力抽回手，却还是挣脱不开，依旧被拽着往前走。  
就在这时，男人的手腕也突然被捉住，一股凶狠的握力让男人痛得不自觉地松了手，金博洋终于重获自由。  
“羽生！”在一旁站着的俱乐部同僚惊呼一声，羽生凌厉地扫了他一眼，让他立刻噤了声。  
“他有伴侣了。”羽生的口罩被他扯下，堆在下巴下方。他一把拽过晕晕乎乎的金博洋，搂住他的肩膀，比决胜时还要冷厉的双眼直瞪着眼前的陌生男人，用最简洁的英语说道：“你找了一个错误的目标。”  
说完，羽生就带着金博洋向着巷子口走了出去，他身后传来那两个人的说话声，后来逐渐发展成争吵声，但他已经不在乎了。  
刚刚还在努力挣扎的金博洋，到了他的怀里就安静下来，任由羽生带着他走，不管去向哪里。

羽生带着金博洋走进了一个草木葱茏的城市公园，把身体逐渐沉重的金博洋放在了公园的长凳上，金博洋强打着精神支撑自己的身体保持坐姿，向着羽生开口道：“谢谢……”  
明明神智还算清楚，身体却如此沉重，这根本不是喝醉酒的反应，羽生不知道他们对金博洋动了什么手脚，只觉得心头一阵火起。  
“不用跟我说谢。”羽生的语气颇有些冷硬，至少不像是一个刚刚救了人的英雄会对被救者使用的语气。金博洋被他的态度刺了一下，小心翼翼地抬头去看他的表情。  
羽生皱紧眉头，忽然用双手抓紧金博洋的双肩，把他用力推撞到长椅的椅背上，金博洋背部传来闷痛的撞击感，疼痛的同时又有些迷茫。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”羽生咬牙切齿地用日语骂了一句，凭借着金博洋那点从动漫游戏以及抗日神剧里积累下来的贫瘠日语知识，他还真听懂了这剧话。  
“你跟那群人难道很熟吗？谁带你出去你都跟去？给你吃什么你都吃？那地方一看就不对吧，你自己心里没有一点点自我保护的意识吗？如果我没有来的话你知道自己会发生什么事吗？你是Omega好不好，这么大的人了连自己都不会保护吗？你家人怎么能放心你？”接下来羽生的一大串叽里咕噜的日语，让金博洋彻底蒙圈了。  
羽生一口气说完这一堆之后，又低下头深呼吸了几个回合，缓了半晌才从金博洋的肩头收回双手，转身坐在了他的身边。  
金博洋靠在椅背上，四肢沉重，他缓慢地扭过头看向身旁的羽生，想说点什么，但是又不知道该说些什么。  
“你……你还好吗？”犹豫了一会儿，金博洋开口问道。  
“……”羽生听到他的话，摇了摇头，苦笑了一下，“这句话应该问你自己吧？”  
“唔……”金博洋沉默了一下，仔细想想，确实是这个道理。  
“博洋。”羽生叫着金博洋的名字，却没有抬头看他。  
“嗯？”金博洋应了一声。  
“我……”羽生犹豫了一下，“你讨厌我吗？”  
“嗯？”金博洋愣了愣，“不啊，为什么？”  
“因为上次在健身房……我……我没有控制好自己……”羽生用双手捂住了脸，上下搓了搓，“都是我的错。”  
“不，不是的。”金博洋看到他自责的样子，赶紧否认道，“是我自己……滥用抑制剂才会……真的，不是你的错。”  
羽生沉默着摇了摇头，又深吸了一口气，坐直了身体，扭过头，直直对上金博洋的双眼，让金博洋忽的一阵心慌起来。  
“博洋，”羽生盯着他，眼神里的情绪复杂得让金博洋怎么也读不懂，“你是怎么看我的？”  
“啊？额……”金博洋没想到他会突然这么问，一时脑袋里有些空，只好想到什么说什么，“额……我，我喜欢你本赛季的新节目……”  
“谢谢。”羽生打断了他，“可是我不是说这个。我想问的是……”羽生顿了顿，“你喜欢我吗？我，这个人。”  
“……”听到他说的话，金博洋就像好好地走在路上，却突然一脚踏空一般，心跳登时漏了一拍，血液立刻挤进了他的大脑，血压高得让他两眼发黑。  
“博洋？”羽生看他没有反应，还催促起来，让金博洋更加慌乱起来。  
“啊？啊……我……我……”金博洋不知道怎么正面回答，但是羽生又是一副十分坚定、咄咄逼人的样子，让他一时慌乱无比，急得满面通红，整个大脑都当机了。  
羽生看他那副窘迫的样子，也不想再逼迫他。沉默着收回视线，羽生站起身，“好吧，如果你不想回答，那就这样吧。”  
“不！”听见羽生放弃一般的语气，金博洋更加着了慌，他抬起沉重的胳膊，努力抓住了羽生的袖子。  
羽生感觉到胳膊上的重量，就回过头来垂眼看他。  
“我……我喜……喜欢……”  
最后的那个“你”字，金博洋像是忘记了发音一般，怎么都说不出口，头上脸上的潮红简直要溢出来，眼眶也开始变得湿漉漉的，又急又慌的样子，像是受了多大的委屈一样。  
羽生赶紧返身面对金博洋，蹲在了他的身前。金博洋抬眼看了看，发现羽生和自己之间的距离突然缩短，被吓到似的瑟缩了一下，突然意识到自己有些失态，他赶紧把脸撇向一边。  
羽生一时间也没有什么反应，他就那样静静地看了金博洋一会儿，接着突然抬手，覆上了他的脸颊，轻轻摩挲了一下，擦掉了他不知什么时候落下的泪水。  
“抱歉……”羽生低声说道，“又害你哭了。”  
金博洋不敢抬头看他，只是低垂着脑袋，摇了摇头。  
“我们回去吧。”羽生说。  
“……嗯。”金博洋点了点头。  
“能站起来吗？”羽生转而拉住了他的胳膊，想要扶他起来。  
金博洋咬牙试了试，虽然已经很努力了，但是身体还是很难移动。  
“不然还是我背你吧。”羽生放下了他的胳膊，走到金博洋身前蹲下，“来吧。”  
金博洋纠结了一下，看着羽生并不宽厚的背影，犹犹豫豫地伸出了双手。羽生感觉到他趴在自己背上之后，就一左一右拖住了他的大腿腿弯，站了起来。  
“你以后，别再跟James出来了。”羽生一边颠了颠他，让他在自己背上趴得更稳，一边劝说道，“很危险。”  
金博洋傻傻地点点头。  
“你听见了吗？”羽生没听见金博洋的回应，就微微侧过头，想要去确认他的反应。  
“嗯……嗯。”金博洋才想起来自己点头他看不见，“我不会再那样了。”  
羽生听到他的保证，这才颠了他一下，把他背得高了些，迈步走了出去。  
金博洋环住了羽生的脖子，轻轻地把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。  
当羽生背着金博洋回到宿舍的时候，见证了这一幕的所有人，表情都很精彩。但是那个时候，金博洋已经在羽生背上睡死了，羽生目不斜视地把他送回了寝室，从他的贴身小包里掏出了房门钥匙进了屋。  
临走前，羽生又不太放心地把他摇醒了一次，让他喝了杯水，确认他真的只是困了之后才离开。  
当他从金博洋的房间里出来的时候，正好撞上Jason Brown和车俊焕迎面走来。他们彼此打了招呼，直到羽生大步流星走过去之后，这两个人才突然反应过来，自己似乎见证了不得了的事情？？？  
第二天，蟋蟀俱乐部里的气氛整个都变了。  
金博洋对前一天发生的事情几乎没有记忆了，只能模模糊糊记得羽生在公园里逼他说喜欢不喜欢的那段，其他的记得就更不清楚了，也不知道自己是怎么回的宿舍。  
直到梅娃一脸眉飞色舞地抓着他一副闺蜜秘话的样子让他说细节，他才知道自己居然是被羽生就那样一路背回来的。  
当时金博洋的第一反应就是——

羽生没被他压坏吧？

一时间似乎所有人都默认他和羽生是一对了，连之前带他去地下酒吧的那个同僚，后来都一脸歉意地找到他，不停道歉说不知道他和羽生已经在一起了。  
金博洋一脸懵逼，想说自己也不知道自己什么时候和羽生在一起了。但是还没来及开口，就被羽生本人横插一杠，拉着手硬扯到一边去了。  
“你不是答应过我不要再和他交往了吗？”羽生严肃地教训起了金博洋，“你真不长记性啊。”  
金博洋接着一头雾水，他已经记不太清那天他们所说过的话了，也不记得自己答应过羽生什么，他有答应过那种事吗？  
不过羽生既然这么说了，金博洋也就默认自己确实答应过这话了。  
“你要带我去哪儿啊……”金博洋被羽生拉着一路走出去，俱乐部里的其他人凡是看到的，都用暧昧的眼神紧盯着他们，甚至还有人掏出手机拍了几张。  
金博洋被大家看得有些不自在，又不想直接反抗羽生，只好晃了晃被他抓住的手，别别扭扭地挣扎了一下。  
“去我房间。”羽生回头瞥了他一眼，继续拉着他往前走。  
“啊？额……”金博洋跟着他走了几步，脑袋里却突然像经历了宇宙大爆炸一样，乱七八糟什么想法都冒出来了——  
“去房间？干什么？大白天的，不太好吧？”  
“是我不听话惹他生气了吗？还是……”  
“会不会太快了？就算真的交往了，至少给我个适应的时间？？？”  
“我要不要先给妈妈打个电话啊？”  
……  
就在他脑袋里天马行空地环游宇宙的时候，羽生已经径直把他带到了自己的宿舍。

羽生拧开了门锁，推开宿舍门，抬头冲房里抬了抬下巴，示意金博洋先进房间。金博洋点了点头，有些畏首畏尾地走进了羽生的私人空间，且不说房间的布置，光是那漫天扑来的熟悉信息素气味，就足够让金博洋的心脏开始失序了。  
羽生把门钥匙拔出收了起来，顺手带上了房门。听见房门关闭的声音，金博洋心里没由来地一阵紧张，顿时手脚都不知道往哪里放，脚下一个趔趄，就坐倒在羽生的床上。  
金博洋手往身后一撑，摸到了噗桑的一只小脚，也不知怎么想的，他就直接顺手把噗桑拿起来抱进了怀里，狂跳不止的心脏得到了些许治愈。  
“喝水吗？”羽生站在自己房间的小冰箱前，拉开了保鲜层的门，“有汽水果汁还有牛奶。”  
“汽，汽水吧……”金博洋说道。  
“OK。”羽生拿出一罐果味汽水，扔给了金博洋。  
“谢谢……”金博洋抬手接住冰凉的汽水罐，拉开拉环，小小地嘬了一口，他总觉得自己不该喝汽水的，越喝越紧张了。  
羽生看了他一眼，自己也拿了一罐纯果汁，拍上了冰箱门，靠在金博洋正对着的书桌上，若有所思地仰头喝下一大口果汁。  
其实羽生的心里也有点纠结。  
在看见金博洋还在跟之前那个同僚纠缠不清的时候，他是有些生气上火的，脑袋一热就上去把金博洋拉开了。那时候，他就觉得自己一定要找个别人没法干扰的地方，把金博洋塞进去，藏起来，谁也不给看。  
然后他就把金博洋带回了自己的地盘。  
只是他没想到的是，这家伙一路上居然真的一点儿拒绝的意思都没有。  
他已经说了要带金博洋回自己的房间，一个Alpha带着一个原本就有暧昧关系的Omega回房间，再加上之前那些有的没的事件，怎么想都不太安全吧？这家伙到底是真的没有半点儿安全意识，还是真的对自己……  
羽生想到这儿，就垂眼去看金博洋的脸。  
金博洋有些焦虑地咬着汽水灌的边沿，红嫩的唇瓣下露出几颗可爱的牙齿，轻轻扣在银白色的铝罐上，圆润雪白的脸颊淡淡地染着一层粉色，没有经过发胶荼毒的刘海乖顺地趴在额头上，他整个人看起来跟18岁时没有半点区别。  
那一瞬间，羽生突然觉得，似乎没有必要再犹豫了。  
听到空瓶被拍在桌上的声音，神经高度紧张的金博洋立刻被吓了一跳，抬眼去看羽生，却无意间撞进那个人火热得像是要吃人一般的视线。  
金博洋又看了一眼他手中被一饮而尽的饮料空瓶，那确实是多伦多很常见的草莓果汁没错，为什么羽生的样子像是闷了十罐红牛一样？连信息素都瞬间侵略性十足了。  
羽生走上前，二话不说抬手夺过了金博洋手里喝了没一半的汽水。  
“等、我还没……”金博洋抬了抬手，却见羽生只三两口就把那罐汽水仰头喝完了。  
喝汽水的时候，羽生的眼神却还是死死地黏在金博洋脸上，好像他喝的不是汽水，是金博洋本人一样。  
金博洋开始觉得有点头皮发麻了。  
羽生把空罐丢进一边的垃圾桶，又回过头来，正对着坐在床上的金博洋，眼神笔直，气场全开，几乎让金博洋产生了落荒而逃的冲动。  
“你……”金博洋咽了咽口水，抱紧了怀里的噗桑向后面退了些许，“你要是渴了……可以再开一罐，不用喝我剩下的吧……”  
金博洋发誓，他说出这段话的时候，羽生身上那股日天日地的气势似乎有一瞬间出现了一丝裂痕。  
“博洋……”羽生走到离金博洋极近的距离内，将一条腿曲起，膝盖撑在金博洋身侧的床垫上，将脸继续向金博洋压近过去。  
金博洋被他那张不断放大的脸给逼得直往后倒，几乎把腰力的极限都激发出来了，最后还是一个没撑住，直接躺倒在了床铺上，羽生就顺势用双手撑在了金博洋脑袋两侧，完成了一个结结实实的“床咚”。  
金博洋躺在那里，觉得自己就像块石刻工艺品，浑身上下丝毫不敢乱动，恨不得直接丧失所有触感，以免被羽生身上传递过来的过于真实的热度给烫伤。  
都已经这个时候了，金博洋还满脑子奇思妙想。想着要是这场景被羽生的粉丝看见，自己一定会被手撕成一百八十块。  
等等，这场景还挺眼熟？  
金博洋突然发现，这个体位……额，姿势，跟上次在健身房里的，是不是重合了？


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四章

“博洋。”羽生叫了他一声，想把他的神思拉回来。

看到金博洋一副如梦初醒的样子，羽生都有些惊奇了——这孩子在此情此景下居然还能走神分心，羽生不禁有些怀疑是不是自己误会了？难道金博洋确实对自己没什么意思？所以才能在自己这种直球攻击下都还有闲心走神？

想到这里，羽生刚刚鼓起来的气势就瞬间少了一半。

金博洋抱着噗桑躺在羽生的“床咚”动作中间，从下方视角看着羽生那瞬息万变的脸色，那感觉别提多诡异了。

羽生低眼看他，金博洋被他俯视着，觉得自己像是在做X光片儿似的，躺平任扫，被从里到外看了个透。

明明还没脱衣服呢，却莫名有了一种赤裸感是怎么回事……金博洋不太舒服地扭动了一下肩膀，把噗桑护在自己胸口，想要缓解一下那种被穿透的感觉。

“你……你干嘛这样看着我……”金博洋想去看他，又不敢跟他对视，只好眼神躲闪地侧过头。

“……我……”羽生看着他裸露出来的白嫩脖颈和微微泛红的耳朵，鼻尖被淡淡的玫瑰味熏染着，Alpha的进攻欲又被挑逗起来了，“我想吻你。”

“啊？”金博洋惊得差点把手里的噗桑大卸八块，“你……我……”

“你不拒绝的话我就亲了。”羽生看着他瞬间涨红的脸蛋，决定乘胜追击。

他才不管什么理解偏差没偏差的，放弃理解了，直接试探吧，没说“不”，那就是“是”了。

“啊，等一下……”金博洋看他真的开始俯身了，头皮一炸，却还是没想起来拒绝，发出了自己都觉得毫无意义的微弱挣扎。

“不等。”羽生毫不犹豫地否决，继续向金博洋俯下身去。  
“唔……”

就在羽生冲着金博洋吻下去的时候，金博洋以迅雷不及掩耳的速度举起手里的噗桑，遮在自己脸前。羽生和噗桑来了个结结实实的接吻，亲了一嘴黄毛。

羽生神色诡异地重新撑起身体的时候，金博洋把噗桑微微往下移了一些，从噗桑的两个圆嘟嘟的耳朵中间露出了一对细长明亮的眼睛，滴溜溜地转了一圈，隐隐带着些恶作剧成功的笑意。

羽生看着他，也突然扯起嘴角笑了笑。

金博洋看着他的笑容，不知怎么地就有点笑不出来了……  
羽生再度俯下身，就保持着跟金博洋之间只隔着一个噗桑的距离，凝视着他的双眼。

“博洋。”羽生的声音突然变得低沉了不少，“让我看看你的脸。”

“……”金博洋想说话，但是开口前还是机智地把噗桑拉高了一些，沉默着摇了摇头。

“好吧。”羽生一时也拿他没办法，只好微微调整了一下胳膊的位置，让自己的姿势更舒服一些，“那我问你……你，为什么要跟我到房间来？”

“……因为……你带我来的啊。”金博洋的声音从噗桑背后传来，闷闷的。

“你知道我带你来要做什么吗？”羽生接着问到。

“不、不知道啊……”金博洋突然警惕起来，“你要做什么？”

“你在逗我吗？”羽生苦笑了一下，“我刚刚不是说过了？我要亲你。”

“……”金博洋觉得自己一定是脑袋短路了，不知道为什么居然会问出这种问题来。现在他觉得羽生在耍流氓，又觉得自己好像被流氓撩到了，心里一下子五味杂陈起来。

“然后……”羽生突然意味深长地拉长了发音，让金博洋又开始一阵紧张，羽生又贴近了他一些，低声说了些什么，金博洋不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，眼里仿佛写满了“没想到你居然是这种人”。

羽生却笑眯眯地说道：“别这样看着我，对喜欢的人有这种想法应该很正常吧？”

正常？正什么……金博洋正想说他不讲道理，却突然后知后觉地发现了重点。

“喜欢？”金博洋疑惑地重复了一遍。

“喜欢。”

羽生用肯定的语气又说了一遍，“我喜欢你。”

像是怕表达得还不够清楚似的，羽生把他从粉丝那儿学来的中文也用上了，又用出奇标准的中文认真地说到：“我喜欢你。”

“噗……”

似乎原本应该是个很严肃的场面，但是金博洋看到羽生一脸认真地说中文的时候，还是没忍住笑喷了出来。

“怎么了？”羽生看着他的样子，也绷不住了，“我……中文说的不对吗？”

“不是不是哈哈哈哈……”也不知道羽生的话哪里戳到他笑点了，金博洋居然真的哈哈大笑起来了，连脸都不挡了，只顾着摆摆手，“没错的没错的。”

“那你在笑什么？”从他说中文那一刻开始，事情似乎就开始有点脱离他的掌控了，他捉住金博洋的手腕晃了晃，“博洋……博洋！”

“哈哈哈哈……对不起，对不起……”金博洋捂住嘴，“我不该笑你的……”

“……”羽生有点泄气了，他皱着眉头看着金博洋，接着突然握住这笑个不停的家伙的两个手腕，按在了他的脑袋上方，让他没办法再用手遮脸，“博洋，无论如何，你明白我的意思了吧？”

“哈哈哈……啊？什么？”金博洋的笑容还挂在脸上，小虎牙尖尖的，显得可爱又狡黠。

“我喜欢你，你的回应呢？”没有了噗桑的阻挡，羽生更加贴进了金博洋，呼吸都喷薄在金博洋的下巴上，“喜欢还是不喜欢，至少给我一个答复吧？”

“嗯……”金博洋张狂的大笑收敛了一些，但还是有淡淡的笑容挂在嘴角，看起来心情轻松了不少。但是实际上，在极近的距离下被羽生这样压着逼问，金博洋的心里还是十分紧张的，“我不是都说过了吗……”

“嗯？什么？”羽生抬了抬眉毛，逼问下去。

“……”金博洋抿了抿嘴，不情不愿地说道：“上次在公园里，你不是都让我说过了吗……”

“哦~”羽生一副刚刚才想起来的样子，“你还记得啊。”

“当然记得好吗！”金博洋试着挣扎了一下，手腕却被羽生按得更紧了。

“不行，不算。”羽生突然耍赖，“你都没有说你喜欢我，你只说了‘我喜欢’几个字而已，没有说喜欢的是我。”

“哈？”金博洋简直不敢置信，这个比电影里的野蛮女友还难缠的男人，居然是自己从小到大日思夜想最最喜欢最最崇拜的羽生结弦吗？

“你快说。”羽生催促起来，“不说我就不放你走。”

“你……”金博洋脸上刚褪了没一会儿的潮红又回来了，不知道是急的还是羞的，“我……”

“我，喜，欢，你。”羽生像是小学英语教师一样，开始一字一句地诱导金博洋开口说英语。

“我……我……”金博洋无奈地闭上眼睛叹了口气，缓了片刻，等到他再次睁开眼睛的时候，一开口就带出了一句满满碴子味儿的日文：

“喜欢你。”

虽然发音并不完全标准，但金博洋的这个反应也完全超乎了羽生的预料。他倒是没有跟金博洋一样哈哈大笑，只是当场愣在了那里。

金博洋搜肠刮肚地想遍了自己最近看过的动漫，终于又添上了两句让羽生彻底折服的表白：

“最喜欢你了！”

“一直都喜欢！”

等等，这有点太超过了。

羽生听了金博洋的表白，先是盯着他的脸愣了大概5秒左右，接着忽然低下头，把脸埋进了金博洋的颈窝里，用额头抵着他的下颚线。

金博洋看不见羽生的表情，只觉得脖颈附近痒痒的。

羽生不知道在他颈窝里干嘛，肩膀微微耸动着，炽热潮湿的气息喷在金博洋的锁骨下。金博洋搞不清楚他到底是哭了还是在憋笑，心情微妙得很。

“你……到底怎么了？”金博洋试探地问到，他想抬手去摸摸羽生的头发，却发现自己的双手依然被羽生牢牢控制着，没有丝毫被解放的意思，“羽生？”

“……哈哈哈博洋……”羽生抬起头来，脸上的笑容灿烂得简直堪称扭曲——这回轮到他对金博洋的告白笑个不停了，“哈哈哈哈！”

“……”金博洋一脸冷漠地想到，这大概就是传说中的现世报吧。他试着抽了抽被羽生压住的手，挣扎起来，“不准笑我！你说了只要我说喜欢你，你就会放我走的，快放开我。”

“天天~”羽生突然对金博洋换了个称呼，笑得只剩条缝的双眼看起来十分餍足，“我没有嘲笑你的意思哈哈哈哈……只是……天天真的太可爱了……”

“没……我才不是……”金博洋想说，比起可爱什么的，如果他夸自己帅，自己会更开心。

“听到天天对我那么热情的告白，我真的很开心！没想到天天居然这么喜欢我呢！”羽生突然无缝切回了日语，他看着金博洋，像是恶龙紧盯着自己身下的宝藏一样，专注又喜悦地说道：“谢谢。”

金博洋没完全听懂他说了些什么，只能听懂自己的名字和一个谢谢，他也不知道羽生在道什么谢，就傻不拉几地点了点头接受了。

“现在能放开我了吗？”金博洋提醒道。

“不能哦。”羽生虽然脸上笑眯眯的，但是嘴上说的话却是完完全全的否定，“我只说了天天不说喜欢我的话，我就不放你走，可是我也没说只要你说了喜欢我，我就一定会放你走啊？”

“啊？”金博洋本来英语就不怎么样，在经历了一番日英切换之后，羽生还冒出这么一段从遣词造句到语言逻辑都超出金博洋理解范围的话，他想要放弃理解了。

“坦白说吧，今天我不会放你走的。”羽生说着，就趁金博洋反应过来之前，迅速地在他唇上亲了一下，动作快得几乎要让金博洋以为他刚才只是眼花了。

“！？”金博洋身体的反应倒是远远先于大脑，还没理清羽生说的话，他的脸颊耳朵脖子已经全方位泛起了红色。

“我要亲你了。”羽生下了最后通牒，“然后会对你做一些更过分的事哦。你如果还有什么异议，请现在立刻提出来，不然待会可就由不得你了。”

“我……我……”金博洋觉得参加奥运会的时候压力都没有现在这么大，他内心深处有个声音在叫嚣着“上啊正面刚！你不是都肖想他很久了吗！”，还有一个声音在嘀嘀咕咕“这可是Omega的人生大事果然还是先给妈妈打个电话比较好吧……”一时间天人交战，金博洋半天一句话都没憋出来。

“给你五秒钟思考。”羽生比考场报时器还敬业，“你不拒绝我就当你同意了。五，四……”

“额……你别……”金博洋觉得进展太快了，但是看到羽生想要亲近自己，又觉得挺开心，两相权衡了一下，也没权出个结果来，“你等一下……”

“……二，一。”羽生冷酷无情地报完时，冲着他笑了笑，“这可不算拒绝。”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五章

话音未落，羽生就劈头盖脸就向自己吻下来，金博洋吓得赶紧闭紧了双眼。羽生终于吻到了他柔软的双唇，虽然金博洋牙关紧闭，但是当羽生试探地将舌头抵入他唇间的时候，他还是被轻而易举地撬开了牙关，暴露出了柔软的内核。

羽生忍不住勾起他的软舌缠绵起来。虽然是个Omega，但金博洋从小到大都被保护得非常好，在这种事情上的经历堪称一张白纸。唇舌一被人掌控，就好像整个人都被夺走了一样，呼吸也忘了，挣扎也忘了，即使羽生已经松开了他的双手，他也完全没有发觉。

“不要怕，”羽生在接吻的间隙里模模糊糊地说了一句，低沉的声线里泄露出压抑的欲望，让金博洋浑身像触了电一样酥麻，“别忘了呼吸，在我吻你的时候。”

“嗯……”金博洋完全不记得接吻是用嘴的，而呼吸是用鼻子的，别说呼吸了，他连自己五官长在哪儿都快忘了。

羽生再度放开了他，微微皱起眉头，“你要憋死自己吗？用鼻子呼吸。”

“我……我不知道……”金博洋的额头上都憋出了细细的一层汗来，“我忘了……”

羽生抬了抬眉毛，说道：“看来你是没习惯，我多亲亲你，你习惯就好了。”

“？？？”金博洋不知道他那个结论到底是怎么得出来的，但是也来不及思考了，因为羽生已经第三次亲上来了。

你别说，这回金博洋还真的开始有点习惯了。他试着悄悄地睁了睁眼，羽生的脸在他的视野里无限放大，每一个细节都鲜明地展现出来——他的皮肤，因为没有修整而略显杂乱的眉毛，微微泛着粉红色的薄薄眼睑，眼睑下细细铺陈开的睫毛……

金博洋又把眼闭上了，因为距离太近，他觉得自己再这样看下去一定会变成斗眼儿。

但是一闭上眼，和羽生接吻的触感就变得越发清晰起来，清晰到让人头皮发麻的地步，不仅是被吸吮摩擦的唇瓣，被肆意纠缠玩弄的舌头，还有被舔扫过的齿列。

所有的触感都过于真实，真实到头晕目眩。金博洋感觉自己像是进入了一个异度空间，身体似乎都轻盈得像是漂浮起来，这也让他觉得越发的羞耻——

这只是接吻而已啊！

虽然确实挺舒服的，但只是个接吻就让自己晕眩成这样，实在是不争气。

吻着吻着，羽生就开始不规矩起来，他一手去摸金博洋的腰，一手捏住了他的下巴，让他把脸抬高一些，方便自己深入。

金博洋这会儿虽然想起自己五官长哪儿了，但是还没想起来自己四肢在哪儿。他还满脑子想着怎么让自己在接吻的时候不那么晕呢，羽生的手已经从他的上衣下面钻进去了，火热的掌心覆在纤细柔韧的腰身上，顺着紧致的曲线直往上摸索。

金博洋的双手依然保持着被按住的姿势，双手张开放在脑袋两侧，一只手里还捏着噗桑的脚，他的上衣被推得高高的，露出了白皙的胸膛。

羽生渐渐不满足于接吻，他亲了亲金博洋的下巴，原本捏着下巴的手转而扶住了他的后颈，用拇指摩挲着他的耳垂，又顺着脸颊舔吻到了颈间，在锁骨上唇齿并用留下了好几个红色印记。

“唔嗯……”金博洋一个没控制住，从喉咙里发出了绝对不属于他的声音，而同样不受控制的，还有他的信息素。

在上次的事件之后，金博洋已经基本脱离了抑制用品，虽然在医生的指导下学习了更有效的自主压抑信息素的方式，但是在这种你情我愿的火热情潮里，信息素还是会不由自主地流露出来。

羽生嗅到他身上那股骚包的玫瑰花味儿，情欲瞬间就被点燃，不仅把大腿挤进了他的双腿之间，双手的动作也开始越发的肆无忌惮。原本在腰间抚摸的手现在落到了挺翘的臀部上，隔着几层布料就迫不及待地揉捏起来。

金博洋被他那股熟悉的麝香铃兰味冲了一鼻子，Omega的本能立刻就反应出来，腰身几乎马上就软了下去，而下面被羽生的大腿抵住的地方，也不受控制地变得潮湿又火热。

诚实的身体反应让金博洋难以抗拒，但意识到自己的身体反应之后，他的脑袋却像是高速运转的主机被一下子丢进了液氮里一样，瞬间冷静了下来——说是冰冻也不为过——毕竟上一次他被这股信息素包围的时候，后果可是让他终生难忘的尴尬和痛苦。

“不……”金博洋咬住下唇，“等、等等……”

羽生虽然已经多少受到了信息素的影响，但他也不是那种会轻易被欲望支使的人。金博洋一开口，他就听出了语气中的不对劲，立刻停下了动作，起身去看金博洋的脸。

“怎么了？”羽生抬手摸了摸他潮红的脸颊，“弄痛你了？”

“不是……”金博洋抬眼看向羽生，本来只是对接下来可能发生事觉得有些心里发慌，但是对上羽生关切的眼神，他又顿时有点委屈了，“我……我有点害怕……”

“啊……”羽生撑起身体，空出一只手去握住金博洋的手，放到嘴边亲了亲，“抱歉，是我太粗鲁了吗？”

“不是的。”他的认错态度这么诚恳，反而让金博洋觉得有些过意不去。他的喉咙上下滑动了一下，似乎是在犹豫应该怎么解释：“是我……是我自己的问题……”

羽生凝神看了他半晌，这才突然反应过来——应该是上次在健身房，那个因为信息素爆发而入院的事件，给这孩子留下了不小的心理阴影。自己就这样不由分说一二三垒无缝推进，肯定有些超出他的接受范围了。

啊……失误了……羽生有点懊悔地想到。他应该更有耐心一点的，现在他就只能希望金博洋不要讨厌自己了。

“对不起……天天，是我、是我太心急了。”关心则乱是什么意思，看看现在的羽生就知道了。一个在记着会上侃侃而谈五分钟到超时的大佬，现在说一句话都要结巴。

“不是……是我自己……”金博洋倒是没有怪他的意思，只觉得是自己的心理问题，导致自己的行为有些前后不一，一副半推半就的矫情样子。

“不，别这么说，天天……”羽生捧住他的脸，让他看着自己的双眼，“是我忽略了你的感受……真的很抱歉……”

场面莫名从刺激香艳的妖精打架变成了诡异的互相认错大会，金博洋总觉得这样发展下去不行，羽生似乎根本就听不进他说的话。于是金博洋叹了口气，双手一撑就坐起了身。

羽生也不阻拦他，顺着他的动作站了起来，想了想，又在金博洋身前蹲了下来，有些过度紧张地直盯着他看。

金博洋冲他笑了笑，又抬手搂住了他的脖子，用额头抵住羽生的额头，看着他的眼睛认真地说道：“羽生，你没有错。”

“我……”羽生还想说什么，却被金博洋主动出击的吻给打断了。

金博洋闭着眼睛，他不像羽生那样动辄就是一个法式热吻，他的吻就只是唇瓣相触，是最最基础的肌肤之亲而已，没有什么明显的情欲色彩，却又单纯青涩得让人心动。

成功打断了羽生的话，金博洋轻轻地移开了嘴唇，有点不太好意思地抿了抿嘴。羽生看着他，也不记得自己原先想说什么了。

“下周休息日一起去看电影吧。”金博洋说着，眼睛却都不敢抬起来，“我们……嗯……我们，开始正式约会……吧……？”

“……天天……”光是喊个名字，羽生语气里的喜悦都快溢出来了，“好啊！”

“嗯……”金博洋也忍不住露出了笑容，偷偷抬眼去瞄羽生的表情。

“那……不好意思，我可以再提一个要求吗？”羽生睁大眼睛，一脸真诚。

“嗯，好啊。”金博洋点了点头，“什么要求？”

“我可以……再亲你一下吗？”羽生小心翼翼的样子，反倒让金博洋觉得没有那么害羞了。

“嗯。”金博洋重重地点了点头，他低低垂下眼睑，只用余光去看羽生逐渐贴近的面庞。而当他们再一次唇舌交缠的时候，金博洋主动回应了羽生。

羽生结弦自认一直是一个胜负欲超强的人，一旦设定目标，就会义无反顾地去达成，在他追寻人生中那些大大小小目标的路上，还从来没有如此患得患失过。

在他一时冲动决定对金博洋出手的时候，心里却还是犹豫的，他需要先在口头上再三跟金博洋确认过他的态度。但是即使让金博洋说了再多遍“喜欢”，看起来也并不能为他带来什么安慰。

因为那孩子实在是太腼腆了，如果自己不主动出击，他们之间的关系似乎永远都不会有进展；但是一旦逼得太紧，就会像是在强迫对方一样，羽生虽然是个抖S，但他可不是什么热衷强迫戏码的霸凌狂啊。

如果能有一次，金博洋主动的话，哪怕只是轻轻亲他一下，羽生都会觉得十分受用，比在他自己的逼迫下让金博洋写下十万字表白情书都要有用得多。

这次即使没有真的和金博洋发生什么，但是却获得了金博洋主动的亲吻一枚，和他主动提出的周末约会一次，已经足够让羽生高兴上一个礼拜了。那一周的练习里羽生表现神勇，简直让教练都忍不住提醒他科学训练注意脚踝。

俱乐部的其他人，就直接把羽生的状态默认为恋爱魔力加成了。

羽生到现在还记得刚刚开始恋爱时的心情，每天都充满了悸动和期待，还有少年人身上特有的那阵黏糊劲。他甚至也为了金博洋专门学习中文，而金博洋则为了他苦学日语，两个人借口学习语言，却总是背了没有十个单词就枕着参考书腻在了一起。

转眼间时光如白驹过隙，少年的青涩和热情也日渐沉淀消退下去。当金博洋同意让羽生标记自己的时候，他们之间的关系就已经不再是信息素的化学作用和简单的一时心动，更多的是深思熟虑以后许下的终身承诺和只愿托付彼此的绝对信任。

所以在金博洋同意标记的第二天，羽生就掏出了不知什么时候准备的戒指，慎重其事地回应了金博洋对自己的托付。

现在他们已经在一起四年有余，金博洋当初对羽生怀有的那些虚妄的幻想和盲目的崇拜都已经被消磨殆尽，他渐渐地用更加平等真实的眼光去看待羽生，浪漫和激情蜕变成温馨和亲近，这或许就是成长，和细水长流的意义。

同样的，年轻的金博洋看羽生时所佩戴的十八层粉丝滤镜也被摘了下来，他和羽生的故事也从原先少女漫画一般的“霸道偶像爱上我”，变成了家庭伦理剧里的“我家Alpha今天又把臭袜子扔在沙发上”的现实主义情节。

羽生把睡着的金博洋载到了他们在东京的住处。因为羽生经常要到东京录制各种节目并参加活动，所以他早早地就在东京置办了房产。虽然不算是常住居所，不过因为一直有请家政打扫，所以还算舒适。

羽生在地下车库里把车停好熄火，解开安全带，接着转过身，却发现金博洋还保持着头靠着车窗玻璃的姿势，睡得昏天黑地。

“天天，天天~我们到了哦。”羽生轻轻推了推他，同时探出头，去看金博洋的睡脸。

金博洋的脸有点天生的婴儿肥，都快三十岁了也没见怎么消，在车库日光灯昏暗的照射下，看起来依旧白白嫩嫩的。他睡着的时候，嘴巴还不自觉地微微嘟着，像是谁在梦里惹他不高兴了似的。

羽生看着他的睡脸，低声笑了笑，伸手过去捏了捏他肉肉的脸颊。

“唔……嗯，嗯？”被他一捏之下，金博洋就哼哼了两声醒了过来。

“我们到了，天天。”羽生收回手，笑眯眯地说道，“如果太累的话，回家再睡吧。”

“嗯……”因为一觉睡醒，金博洋的声音有些沙哑，他抬手像小猫洗脸似的揉了揉双眼，还顺带应景地打了个呵欠。

羽生让金博洋站在车边等他，自己跑到车尾去拎他的行李箱。金博洋半醒不醒地点点头，乖乖地站在那儿揉眼睛。羽生拍下车后盖，顺手锁了车，然后就拎着行李箱大步流星走到车前，牵住了金博洋的手，把他领向车库电梯。

羽生的整个一套动作行云流水，好像演练过千百遍一样，他紧紧握着金博洋的手，力道微微有些大。两个人的手上都带着运动手套，但是紧紧握在一起的时候，金博洋还是能发现羽生手指的冰凉。

进了电梯之后，金博洋用力眨了眨眼，抬起空着的手擦掉因为困倦而溢出的泪液，然后他就捏了捏羽生的手，用日语说道：“你的手好冷。”

“嗯？有吗？”羽生回头冲他笑了笑，“我倒是觉得还好啦。”

“最近哮喘还有发作吗？”金博洋从他掌心里抽出手，摘下了自己和羽生的手套，一起塞进上衣口袋里，又去摸羽生的指尖。

“没有哦，很长时间都没有发作过了。”羽生的指尖被金博洋的手心温暖着，却好像浑身上下都暖和起来了一样。

“最近日本全国好像都有寒流，你要多注意一点保暖。”金博洋暖过羽生的指尖，又去搓起了他的手背。这要是以前，金博洋可想不到自己有朝一日还会像个老妈子一样，会这样啰啰嗦嗦地去关心另一个人。

“我外出都有用暖贴啦。”羽生笑着说，“而且马上就有天天陪我了，我肯定不会受寒的。”

“说得好像我是个移动暖炉似的。”金博洋抱怨了一句。

因为暴露在冷空气里，金博洋的手也渐渐发凉。羽生张开五指，反手和他十指相扣起来。

“天天就是我的太阳。”羽生一边说着，还一边歪头去看金博洋的表情，像是料定他会害羞，就想看他羞赧的样子似的。

“油嘴滑舌。”金博洋撇过脸避开他的视线，心里却想着，羽生甜言蜜语的功力倒是年年见长，也不知道跟谁学的。

电梯到层，发出清脆的电子提示音。羽生拉着金博洋走向公寓门口，直到在门口站定，他才松手去掏兜里的家门钥匙。

金博洋站在他身后打了个呵欠，模模糊糊的视线落在了羽生的肩头，接着他就像是喝醉了酒一样，从后面把脑袋砸在了羽生的肩上，双手也抬起，自然而然地环住了他的腰。

“怎么了？”羽生把房门钥匙插进钥匙孔，然后微微扭过头，只能勉强看见金博洋的头顶。

“嗯~”金博洋发出了闷闷的哼哼声，“想你了~”

居然，撒娇了。

羽生柔柔地笑了起来，抬手揉了揉金博洋的头发，一转钥匙，推开了房门，“进屋吧，好好告诉我你有多想我。”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六章

金博洋闻言用额头撞了羽生一下，以示对他含蓄黄腔的不满，羽生哈哈笑出了声，拎着行李箱、拖着背后的金博洋就进了屋。

羽生把行李箱贴着玄关的鞋柜旁放好，金博洋放开了他的腰，自顾自地换了鞋，脱下了厚厚的外套挂在门边的挂钩上。

房间里的空调在羽生出门前就已经打开，现在屋里的温度正正好。羽生蹬上拖鞋，把帽子围巾什么的往客厅沙发上一扔，还没来及把羊毛开衫脱下，就被突然从后方冲过来的金博洋撞得直接正面栽进了沙发里。

羽生庆幸自己当初选的是绒面的柔软沙发。

“怎么了啊？天天？”羽生被吓了一跳，但是缓过来之后反而有些想笑，“你在玩什么啦。”

“嗯~”金博洋压在羽生的背上，双手环着他的腰，把脸抬起，在他后颈上蹭了蹭，深深吸了一口气，“充电。”

今天是怎么了？撒娇连发？

羽生虽然心里惊奇，但是也颇为受用，只是他对现在的姿势不太满意，毕竟，他也想要抱抱金博洋啊。

“天天，起来一下。”羽生说着，试着动了动，却被金博洋压得死死的。

“不。”金博洋像是还没抱够，就是不撒手。

“天天……”羽生叹了口气，“你起来一下，钥匙硌在我身体下面了。”

“哦……”金博洋收回双手，双膝跪在沙发上立起身子，看着羽生从身下扯出钥匙钱包扔到一边，然后翻了个身换成躺着的姿势，又冲金博洋伸出胳膊。

“接着抱吧。”羽生邀请着金博洋。

金博洋毫不客气地扑了上去，把脸埋在羽生胸口。羽生也回搂住他，亲了亲他的头顶。两个人的身体紧紧相依，彼此的呼吸和心跳都仿佛能够产生共鸣一般，互相传递着身体的温度，熟悉的信息素也温柔地交缠在一起。

羽生觉得金博洋就像是那些童话故事里的可爱玩偶一样，只有拥抱才能让他获得生命力。而拥抱着他，羽生自己似乎也微妙地得到了治愈。

“我真的退役了。”金博洋的声音闷闷的，从羽生的胸口传出来。

“嗯。”羽生摸着他后脑勺的头发，“有什么感想吗？”

“没有。”金博洋立刻回答，“就算有，也在记者会上说完了。”

“哼哼……”羽生轻轻笑了两声，“我明白你的感受。”

“嗯……”金博洋蹭了蹭羽生的脖颈，“以后就可以一直和你在一起了。”

“嗯？”羽生突然兴味盎然地抬起了眉毛，“你要嫁到日本来？”

“啧。”金博洋抬手就掐了一下他的肚子，“凭什么不是你嫁给我。”

“嗯？你自己答应的，忘了？”羽生的手从金博洋背上滑下，握住了他作怪的小手。

“谁答应了，是你骗我的好吗？”金博洋瞪了他一眼，虽然羽生完全看不到，“你还有脸提。”

“当然有，我不仅要提，还要提很多次。”羽生大言不惭，“那可是我人生中最闪光的瞬间之一！”

“你的闪光居然建立在我被骗的基础上。”金博洋立起脑袋，不满地用下巴磕了磕羽生的胸口。

“哼哼~能把你骗到手也算是我的本事啊。”羽生倒是颇为得意，抬手捏了下他的鼻子，又忍不住勾起脖子用十分别扭的姿势亲了他一口，满足地眯起眼睛。

要说起他骗金博洋“嫁给他”的经历，那还真是场复杂的心理交战，事情还得从他们交往的第三年说起。

进入了休赛期的金博洋，受邀参加了羽生主持的冰演，毫不藏私地把他当季最新的表演滑曲目当场公开。崭新风格的表演曲目和考究的新考斯滕，让金博洋整个人焕然一新，稳重的气质中又不乏清新的少年气，节目一经公开就颇受喜爱。

当时的羽生还没有和金博洋达成标记关系，看到他的新节目，羽生欣喜又发愁。喜的是天天的表演和技术日益精进，愁的是这么个大宝贝，他可怎么藏得住？

明明是日本主场，金博洋的人气依然超高，出场时的尖叫分贝可完全不比主场选手低。怎么回事？一个两个的都想叛变吗？虎牙小可爱就那么讨你们喜欢吗！

冰场上的金博洋似乎也很受气氛鼓动，滑到兴起，就实实在在地来了一个漂亮的勾手四周，又高又远，几乎横跨半个冰场，立刻引起一片鼓掌尖叫。接着他又一个反身，对着最近的观众席露出了虎牙尖尖的可爱笑容，前排的观众们激动地用中文“博洋博洋”地呼唤起来。

嗯……博洋当然英俊又可爱，但那也不会属于你们！羽生在场边揪着幕布暗搓搓地看向冰场上，两只眼睛在黑暗里发着光，视线强得像是要射出特摄剧里怪兽才有的镭射光线一样。

金博洋表演结束下场之后，羽生作为最后表演的主场嘉宾，似乎是金博洋杠上了一样，不仅把拿手好戏Hydroblading和鲍步下腰连发，而且最后也来了一个潇洒的勾手四周，让全场响起了山呼海啸一般的尖叫。

在后台喝水休息的金博洋，看着屏幕上异常兴奋的羽生抬了抬眉毛，扭头问身边正在理鞋带的织田信成：“羽生怎么了？受什么刺激了？”

“……”织田瞥了他一眼，又看了看屏幕上不停饭撒的羽生，用一种极为纠结的表情回答道：“不知道诶。”

他受什么刺激了，你自己心里没点数吗？

表现欲大爆发的羽生好在没忘记推进冰演的环节，在他的引领下，全部表演嘉宾一起来到了冰场上，分成几列排开，手拉着手向观众席致敬。

羽生跑到队列最前面表演了一个冰上倒挂金钩之后，在一阵欢呼声中加入了嘉宾队列，他左手牵着兰比尔，右手牵着普鲁申科，手都已经举起来了，他才发现好像哪里不对——

金博洋呢？

原本彩排的时候，安排了这一场让金博洋站他身边的，怎么实施起来的时候那家伙人就不见了？

似乎也是发现了站位不太对，又看到羽生左顾右盼的样子，兰比尔拽了拽羽生的手，用眼神示意了他金博洋的方向。

那一头，金博洋莫名其妙地被人群带到了女单选手中间，等到大家站位都确定下来的时候，他就已经一手牵着纪平梨花一手牵着本田真凛了。梨花和另一边的三原舞依聊着天；而本田真凛则和另一边的妹妹望结凑在一起，嘻嘻哈哈地笑个不停，只有金博洋被夹在中间，一脸迷茫。

羽生觉得这画面有点好笑，就戳戳兰比尔让他也去看金博洋，兰比尔其实并没有get到笑点，但还是礼貌性地笑了笑。

谢幕结束之后，一大波嘉宾们在冰场上散开，羽生走在最前面，来来回回地跟观众们打着招呼，而其他嘉宾们也忙着打招呼的打招呼，合影的合影，发ins的发ins。

这时羽生一个回头，忽然发现金博洋居然还在冰场中间站着。他微微弯着腰，站在本田真凛身后，摆出了和真凛一样的剪刀手，本田望结拿着手机站在他们前面，挥着手让他们站近一点。

金博洋歪了歪脑袋，真凛也一歪脑袋，两个人都生着一张圆嘟嘟的雪白脸蛋，笑起来居然也出奇的相似，两个脑袋凑在一起，就像两只圆圆的仓鼠在互相挤弄，可爱到晕眩。

这时场内的摄像头也对上了他们，当大屏幕切换到正面镜头的双人特写时，全场都发出了被可爱到的惊呼，还跟着一阵鼓掌和笑声。

拍完之后，本田望结快速滑了几步回到姐姐身边。而正准备离开的金博洋却又被本田真凛拽住了手腕，真凛接下妹妹递过来的手机，冲金博洋晃了晃，示意还要再拍一张自拍。金博洋点点头，又滑回了真凛身边，配合着真凛的表情做起了鬼脸，场内顿时又笑了起来。

金博洋顺从地配合着真凛拍了好几张照片，最后真凛终于心满意足地收起手机，冲金博洋笑笑。金博洋友好地回应了一个微笑，却见真凛突然探头靠近他的肩膀，轻轻嗅了嗅，小声用日语说道：“玫瑰味真好闻。”

金博洋的微笑顿时石化。

虽然他现在还不怎么会说，但是和羽生在一起两年多，好歹学了一些日语，这句话他还是听懂了的。

只是这句话，让他觉得细思极恐。

他本来平时信息素就很淡，自从学习了正确抑制信息素的方式以后，信息素的气味就更难被察觉了。虽然他和真凛合影时的距离很近，但是如果是一个Beta，她是绝对不会注意到自己身上的信息素的。

现在看起来，她不仅闻到了，似乎还有些受到影响了。

金博洋满头黑线地想到，难道，这个说话轻声细语，外貌娇小可爱的小女孩，也是一个——Alpha不成？

想到这一点的金博洋暗暗打了一个寒颤，又抬眼看了一下本田真凛的背影，谁知道她就跟长了感应雷达一样，立刻回头直直撞进了金博洋的视线里，冲他甜美地笑了笑，笑容中蕴含的深层意味金博洋不敢深想。

在赶紧扭头躲开真凛视线的同时，金博洋又看到了站在场边跟着音乐节奏鼓掌的羽生结弦，他的眼睛眯缝着，抿着嘴唇，一脸似笑非笑的表情，看不出喜怒。

然后金博洋就觉得自己要遭殃。

尽管他没有做错什么，但是他就是觉得自己要遭殃了。

演出结束后回到后台，嘉宾们在公共更衣室里换下了冰鞋，开始三三两两地向各自的休息室走去，窄窄的后台走廊里挤满了人，嘉宾和各种工作人员都挤在一起，慢慢往前挪动着。

在这种摩肩接踵的环境下，金博洋终于避无可避，被羽生抓了个正着。

“天天，去我休息室吧。”羽生搂住他的肩膀，笑眯眯地说着，貌似是在征求金博洋的意见，但是动作上却不容置疑的把他往自己休息室带。

金博洋下意识挣扎了一下，羽生立刻加大了手上的力气，甚至干脆用双手捏住金博洋的肩膀，把他往前拉，嘴里还催促着：“走吧走吧，到我哪儿去。”

从旁人眼中看起来，就好像羽生在热情地邀请金博洋去他休息室打游戏一样。

几乎已经预料到结局的金博洋，全身心都在呼喊着拒绝，可是面儿上又不敢拒绝得太明显，只好一边被带着走，一边悄悄观察着身边有没有人能救救他。

幸运的是，羽生走到半路就被电视台的记者拦下了，看起来像是要做个简短的采访。金博洋准备趁机开溜的时候，羽生还拉住了他的小臂，硬是拽住他让他回过头来，并且再一次嘱咐道：“在我房间等我。”

金博洋心想好不容易逃出来，谁要自投罗网啊，接着转身就想跑，但是当他转过身看到依然拥挤的走廊的时候，这才突然想起来——

他还不知道自己的休息室在哪里……

在冰演前进休息室的时候他就有种肯定会迷路的预感，因为休息室是很多间大房间临时用塑料墙板分隔开的。除了羽生他们这种“特权阶级”之外，大部分嘉宾其实都在共用房间。

每个隔间都有一个甚至两个门，房间和走廊四通八达，进来的时候金博洋就没记住路，上场的时候又有人引导，他就根本没记住自己是怎么走的……

好吧，其实都是借口，他就是顾着玩手机没看路。

现在报应来了，金博洋跟着人群迷惑地走了一圈，发现最后自己居然真的误打误撞走到了羽生的休息室门口。门边站着好几个工作人员，还有等待羽生的关系者粉丝们，有拿着大包小包等着送礼物的，有拿着手机等合影的，有拿着录音笔等采访的，一群男男女女等在门口，用各种语言说说笑笑。

金博洋看到这阵仗，着实有点虚了。他本来想着，要不然就认命去羽生房间等着吧，这真走到房门口了，他又不太敢上前了——如果他就这么大摇大摆地推门进屋……一定会成为全场焦点吧……

金博洋摸了摸鼻子，一个侧身靠在了走廊墙壁上，正对着羽生的休息室，低着头把脸埋进了外套立领里，想要把自己隐藏在羽生的那群粉丝里面。

他缩着脖子，把冰鞋架在臂弯中，从外套口袋里掏出手机，打开line，戳开了一个东京食尸鬼里男主金木的头像，开始日英夹杂地打字。

「我在你楽屋门口，人太多了，进不去。」

金博洋等了一会儿，对方没有动静。

「我在这儿等你两分钟，进不去我就走了。」

金博洋又发送出去一条，还找了个气呼呼坐在地上的兔子表情发过去。

「等我。」

这次倒是秒回，但是只有很简短的一句话而已。

「不等。」金博洋虽然发出去这么一句话，但是其实只是靠在墙上换了一下双脚的位置而已，「我走了哦。」

「！！！！！！」羽生发了一个同系列的兔子惊恐表情。

接着金博洋就听见走廊拐角处忽然喧闹起来，他只扭头看了一眼，然后就抑制不住地笑出了声。

“抱歉，抱歉……”羽生提着冰鞋一路小跑，在人缝里来回穿梭，所幸他动作够快够灵活，一路也没来及被什么人拦下。金博洋还离着羽生好几米远呢，就看到羽生抬手想冲他打招呼。

金博洋站直身体，原本想回应一下的，结果还没来及抬起手，肩膀就突然被人撞了一下，把他撞得一个趔趄差点没站稳。接着他就看到身边的工作人员和粉丝们一拥而上，把刚刚还自如地游走在人群中的羽生团团围住。

羽生艰难地踮起脚，抬高脖子去看金博洋，冲他打了个手势，指示他先到自己休息室去，看到金博洋点了点头往休息室门口走过去，羽生才放心地应付自己眼前的人群。

因为人都被羽生吸引走了，金博洋超轻松地就进了羽生的休息室，门一关，世界安静多了。

金博洋四处打量了一下羽生的休息室，暗叹不愧是东道主，休息室又大又安静，最重要的是，居然还是个完整的单间！不仅有简易的会议桌椅和白板，甚至还有电视茶几沙发和冰箱！

会议桌上堆满了各种慰劳品，从超精致的高级便当到各种造型各种口味的甜品，甚至还有一个三层高的蛋糕，豪华到夸张，上面还插着金色的祝福卡片，写着大大的“羽生結弦 樣 祝 御公演”，下面是某株式会社的署名。

金博洋惊叹着，转眼又看到房间角落一米多高的收纳箱，凑过去看了看，里面堆放着staff桑们帮忙收集的粉丝礼物，各种噗桑和礼盒堆在一起，把收纳箱塞得满满当当的。

金博洋转了两圈，那些送给羽生的东西他只看了看，一样都没碰，最后拎起了羽生随手扔在化妆台旁边的运动背包，刷地拉开包口，从里面掏出了一包薯片和一瓶水。

他抱着薯片在沙发上坐下，嗞啦一声撕开包装，一边吃一边看电视。

三分钟后，金博洋因为英雄难过语言关而放弃了看电视，还是又从兜里翻出了手机，戳戳弄弄起来。

打开微博和ins，都是一群粉丝哭喊着没有直播要枯萎了的惨状，金博洋翻了几页评论，开始认真思考其中一条“就算没有直播，能看到天总的脸也行啊！”的评论，然后决定自拍一张以谢广大粉丝们的关注。

他用前置摄像头对准了自己的脸，调了调角度之后，还是觉得不满意，又举起薯片包装把脸遮了一半，只漏出一只带笑的眼睛，用ins录了一个快拍。

发布成功后，金博洋就开始随手刷起了ins，给所有一起参加公演的小伙伴们点了一圈赞，顺便赞了一下远在大洋彼岸的Vincent的猫。

当门外的羽生终于摆脱粉丝和记者纠缠，回到休息室里的时候，第一眼看到的就是金博洋盘着腿坐在沙发上，耸着肩低着头，吃薯片玩手机的样子。

羽生可还没忘他是为什么把金博洋叫到自己休息室来的，这家伙看样子是忘了，居然还有闲心玩手机。

羽生把刚刚在门口收的一堆礼物往收纳箱里一塞，拍了拍身上的衣服，长舒了一口气。

金博洋瞥了他一眼，继续乐呵呵地玩手机。

羽生默不作声地走到休息室门口，悄无声息地落了锁，接着就转身对着金博洋，三步并作两步，一个加速蹦到了沙发上，直接把盘腿坐着的金博洋扑倒了。

“哎呦——”金博洋痛呼一声。羽生是从金博洋的左侧扑上来的，金博洋毫无防备地被他压倒在沙发上，双腿还蜷缩着，双手还护着手机，那动作别提多别扭了。

“天天——”羽生趴在金博洋身上，开门见山地直奔主题：“你回答我一个问题。”

“你突然干什么啊，压到我了，让开。”金博洋觉得自己的大腿韧带都差点被拉伤了，他艰难地在羽生的压迫下挪动四肢，想要换个舒服点的姿势。因为吃了痛，所以语气也不怎么客气。

“你没出轨吧？”羽生紧接着问道。

“哈？”金博洋好不容易让自己变成了正确的平躺姿势，却突然听到羽生冒出这么一句，他没打爆这家伙狗头算是理智的了，“我为什么要出轨？你傻了吗？”

羽生却不为所动，认真地说：“没有就好。”

“什么啊！”金博洋虽然面上是个暴躁老哥的样子，但是心里却是有点委屈了。他当然知道羽生只是在吃飞醋，但是金博洋也并不觉得自己的行为有什么问题，平白被他这样质问，心里还是会有点难过。

“不行……”羽生趴在金博洋身上，突然自言自语起来，“天天一天不属于我，我就一天不能安心。”

“你……你胡说什么……”金博洋还没来及委屈几秒钟，就被羽生的话弄得又羞涩又有点开心，一时心情十分复杂。

“天天！”羽生突然捧住金博洋的脸蛋，“让我标记你吧！”

“不行！不给！”金博洋条件反射似的拒绝了，没有哪怕0.01秒钟的犹豫。

当初他刚刚分化成Omega的时候，妈妈看着自家儿子带着浑身的信息素就要跑出去和小伙伴玩的样子，感到了深深的危机。于是就把金博洋关在家里，足足给他恶补了三天的Omega生理安全课，其中就尤其强调了标记的重要性，还找了一堆案例来给他看——

什么某某被标记的Omega就算被家暴了也不敢离婚啊，某某Omega被标记之后才知道自己被当成生育工具啊，某某Omega被标记之后又被抛弃最后没人要孤独终老啊，Omega想要去除标记不仅花费奇高而且剧痛无比还会损害身体啊，种种种种，让年幼无知的金博洋对自己的第二性别和标记这件事，都产生了深深的心理阴影。

长大之后，虽然心里知道标记不是什么洪水猛兽，但是金博洋还是对这个词有着深深的恐惧，想也没想就马上拒绝了。回过神来的时候，看到羽生受伤的表情，他又有点心软了。

“为什么呢……是我有什么地方不好吗？”羽生觉得他们都谈了快三年恋爱了，怎么着感情也算不错吧，就算羽生原本也没怎么期待金博洋会马上答应标记，但是被拒绝得这么果断，还是很伤人心啊。

“不……不是你的原因……”金博洋咬了咬下唇，“是……我觉得……标记这个事情吧，应该从长计议……就……我觉得……”

金博洋吞吞吐吐的，还偷偷拿眼睛去瞥羽生的脸，羽生却只是认认真真地看着他，静静地等他说完。

“我觉得！就……再，再怎么说！也得，先结婚才可以！”金博洋终于一咬牙一闭眼，满脸通红地把这句话憋了出来。


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七章

“天天！我愿意和你结婚啊！”羽生顺理成章地接了下去，“你要是也愿意，我马上就去和家人说！”

“啊？”金博洋被他这顺坡下驴的对话技巧惊呆了，“不，我不是说……这个……我……我要先问一下妈妈……”

跟羽生在一起的每一天，金博洋都想给妈妈打电话……

他第一次和羽生发生关系的时候，是因为情之所至，谁也没告诉，也谁都没发现(自以为)，事后回了国，妈妈却还是见到他的第一眼就看穿了。

妈妈郑重其事地到他卧室里来，拉着他的手做了一个深刻的座谈会，主题就是“论长大成人的Omega应该如何保护自己以及对父母交代情感状况”。从婉转地询问他们有没有用保护措施，到他有没有让对方进入生殖腔，当然最后的主要目的，还是想知道拱了他的那头……那个对象是谁？

眼看着话题尺度越来越大，金博洋实在是害羞得不行，含糊其辞了一波就躲进被子里了，妈妈唉声叹气，似乎对儿子的眼光没什么信心，愣是发愁了好一阵子。

那几天金博洋甚至在家用电脑的搜索记录里看到了“omega意外怀孕怎么办”、“如何引导omega树立正确爱情观”、“omega被强制标记怎么办”之类的东西，实在是搞得他哭笑不得。

金博洋被折磨了半个来月，最后还是说了羽生结弦的事情，当时妈妈露出的表情，是金博洋活了小半辈子都没见过的。

不过所幸妈妈是支持他们的，也可能是妈妈在经过了一系列最坏的设想之后，突然发现这个结果居然还不错？然后就更好接受儿子找了个世界冠军男朋友这个事实了吧。

不过标记这种事情，实际上比结婚还要更严肃，一旦被标记了，那就不是初夜没了那么简单了。虽然已经是个成年人，但是仔细想想，金博洋还是会害怕，如果自己没知会老妈一声，就擅自答应被标记，回去会不会被打断腿？

结婚什么的……金博洋仔细想了想，国家规定的适婚年龄是几岁来着？

“天天！”羽生着急了，“妈妈什么的后面再说，你自己呢？你想不想和我结婚？”

“我……”金博洋还没弄明白适婚年龄的事儿呢，又被他逼问起来，一下子有点发慌了，他可不是那么有计划性的人，说起结婚，他总觉得是另一个世界里会发生的事，从没想过这种事情会这么快落到自己头上，“我还没准备好……”

“天天……”羽生看着他，表情有些失落。但是其实羽生自己心里也知道，金博洋不会轻易把他的一生托付给自己，所以也没怎么太过纠结。

不过，让羽生就这么罢休，也实在不是他的风格，于是他灵活的小脑瓜里又蹦出了些个馊主意来。

“天天，做我的妻子吧。”羽生用日语说道，他知道金博洋的日语水平，他还远远没有学到“妻子”这个词。

“什么？”金博洋果然皱起了眉头，一脸不解。

“我在问你，你愿意做我的伴侣吗？更久，更久的伴侣。”羽生看起来像是用英文翻译了一遍刚刚的话，实际上却鸡贼地换了说法。

“我……”金博洋抿了抿嘴，害羞起来，他低垂着眼睛移开视线，很是纠结了一会儿，过了半晌才微微点了点头，“嗯、嗯……”

“你答应了？”羽生又用英语确认了一遍，接着换回日语，“做我的妻子？”

金博洋不明所以地看了他一眼，犹豫着点了点头，“是的。”

“太好了~”羽生欢天喜地地凑上去亲了金博洋一口，馊主意一个一个往外冒，“那你叫一句‘旦那樣’来听听？”

“什么意思啊？”金博洋又问到。

“就是日语里伴侣间的称呼啊，”羽生笑着说，“我想听天天说给我听~”

“哦……だんな……さま？”金博洋重复了一遍发音，却总是觉得哪里怪怪的。

“对对，天天说得很好！”羽生占了便宜，急忙用日语卖起了乖，“我的好老婆！”

“啊？”金博洋不理解他今天为什么要说这么多自己不懂的日语，“这句又是什么？”

“夸你聪明呢。”羽生心里乐翻了，调戏金博洋简直是他的人生一大乐事，“天天真可爱！”

“唔……你说什么呢……”金博洋有点不好意思，但是又总觉得哪里怪怪的。

“天天，我提个建议你别不高兴哦。”羽生忽然贴近金博洋的脸，小声说道。

“那你还是别说了。”金博洋立刻回应。

羽生就像没听见似的，依然笑眯眯地说出了自己的“建议”：“我们做吧！”

“哈？”金博洋下意识地看了一眼房门，然后不自觉地放低了说话的音量，“在这儿？”

“对，现在，立刻。”羽生说着，手上已经开始摸金博洋的腰带了。

“你疯了吧？今天亢奋过头了是不是！”金博洋抵推了一下他的肩膀，却没有用上十分的力气，对于羽生来说，这种程度的抵抗可以直接忽略不计。

“是啊。”羽生二话不说就扯开了金博洋的腰带，又去解他的扣子和拉链，“实不相瞒，我今天上场前喝了三罐能量饮料。”

“你……我看你明天是不想起床了。”他的动作让金博洋慌得不行，于是金博洋一边拽着自己的裤子不让他脱，一边说教起他来：“你这样喝饮料，精力会被透支的。”

“反正明天休演。”羽生一看他誓死守卫裤子的样子，又转而去脱他的上衣。薄薄的运动外套被拉开，里面穿着安可时换上的主题T恤。羽生把T恤向上推到他胸前，低下头，在他暴露出来的柔软小肚子上亲了一口。

“别……”金博洋嗅到了羽生逐渐浓烈起来的信息素，想要在身体本能地发软之前努力挣扎一下。羽生立刻按住了他企图挪动的腰身，控制住他的挣扎，又抬头去吻金博洋的唇，金博洋摆脱无果，很快就被他撬开了唇齿，勾着舌头缠绵。

不知道是不是因为真的喝了三大罐功能饮料，还是因为第一次在陌生的环境里做这种事，羽生兴奋得不得了，不仅不停地变换着角度舔舐金博洋的唇舌，手上的动作也充满了侵略性。

他一只手探进金博洋的运动裤里，隔着内裤揉捏他逐渐硬热起来的下身，一只手又在他胸前摩挲，手指有意无意地擦过乳首，让金博洋禁不住浑身一阵颤栗。  
金博洋同时被抚慰着身体的好几个敏感处，这有点超过了他的承受范围，害他一时不知该作何反应。

手机从金博洋的手心滑落，掉到了地上。平时离了手机就要窒息的网瘾少年，这时候也没空管自己的宝贝命根子了。

羽生再次抽手去拽金博洋的裤子，这回果然轻而易举地就被他成功了。长裤被脱下，裸露出漂亮的双腿，羽生暂停了亲吻，一左一右打开了金博洋的膝盖，跪坐在他腿间，再次俯下身去，啃咬起了他的脖颈。

“唔……哈啊……”金博洋平时就很怕痒，这时候肌肤更加敏感，再加上被羽生弄成了双腿大开这样有些羞耻的姿势，让金博洋的身心都遭受到了折磨。

羽生的手顺着金博洋雪白的大腿滑到膝盖腿弯后面，抬起他的腿架在自己的腰间，然后就开始肆无忌惮地去揉捏他腾空了的臀部，唇齿也在他的脖子上毫不客气地留下了一串红色的印记。

“嗯……嗯~”金博洋感觉自己就像是网上那些猫片儿中小猫一样，被薅了薅脖子就舒服得眯眼睛。现在羽生吻着他的耳后和颈侧，他却觉得那种难耐的酥麻感已经蔓延到自己的整个脊背上去了。

羽生很受用的一点在于，金博洋在这种时候，从不吝惜自己的声音。金博洋的声音实际上比羽生的还要低沉一些，但是在被情欲熏染的时候，却显得清澈又诱惑。当他因为自己的呻吟而害羞的时候，羽生会强迫他发出更多更失控的声音，他那种羞涩又可爱的样子，最让羽生欲罢不能。

“唔嗯……热……”金博洋的上衣被堆在胸前，简直像是胸口顶了块烙铁一样，他开始自觉地扭动起来，先把挂在肩上的运动外套甩掉，接着又去脱T恤。

这当然是羽生喜闻乐见的场面了。他帮着金博洋脱下T恤，满意地握住他的细腰，双手上下摩挲着他大片大片裸露出来的雪白皮肤。唇舌顺着颈线锁骨一路舔吻而下，含住了小小的乳首，用牙齿轻轻碾磨过，手指也掐住另一边，揉捏玩弄。

金博洋的双臂弯曲起来，夹紧了身体，像是在犹豫着要不要推开羽生的样子，又像是不知道该把手放在哪里才合适。他紧紧地闭上双眼——明明不是女孩子，每次被这样玩弄胸口的时候，却还是会敏感得浑身酥麻，这让金博洋感到羞耻不已。

虽然害羞，但是他的身体却很诚实地将自己往前送，纤韧的腰身也因为胸口传来的快感而难耐地扭动着。羽生被他的扭动给磨蹭得越发难耐，忍不住将手指探入了他翘挺臀部中间的幽谷，摸索着入口。

金博洋感受到了被入侵的危机，双腿一缩，夹紧了羽生的腰胯，原本无所适从的双手也抓住了羽生的胳膊，轻轻推了推，“不行……会很痛的……”

“啊……”羽生抬眼看着他愣了一会儿，接着一拍沙发突然醒悟过来，一脸懊悔，“没有带润滑剂……”

“谁参加公演会带那种东西啦！”金博洋忍不住吐槽了一句，有些局促地挪了挪屁股，“那……那现在怎么办嘛？”

羽生低头看了看金博洋现在的样子，这孩子已经浑身信息素爆棚了，羽生觉得自己光是看着他，都要产生他们正在玫瑰花园里做爱的错觉了。

金博洋的衣服已经被脱了个干净，细嫩雪白的脖子胸前都是羽生留下的情爱痕迹，红痕和淡淡的青紫斑斑点点的；细腰难耐地轻轻蠕动着，弧度勾人的腰胯紧紧贴着羽生，羽生完全能够感受到他下体的炽热潮湿，好像一碰他就会受不了了一样。

羽生的喉结上下滑动了一下，其实他也已经欲望高涨，哪有Alpha和自己心仪的Omega调情半天还能没反应的？他可舍不得把这个娇艳欲滴的大宝贝就这样放走，香喷喷的肉都送到嘴边了，哪有不吃的道理？

于是羽生抬头四处看了看，突然脑袋里又冒出了一个绝妙的馊主意，他站了起来，又伸手去拉金博洋。

“唔……你干嘛呀……”金博洋抱怨着坐了起来，“我……我现在腿软……”

“天天过来嘛~”羽生又俯下身扶住金博洋的腰，想要让他站起来。这个时候羽生就有点后悔自己不是个双人滑选手了，不然就能跟他们家江哥柳鑫宇一样轻轻松松把他公主抱起来了。

“不……不要……”金博洋直往沙发里面缩，他现在可是一丝不挂，之前被羽生压着躺在沙发上还不觉得，现在环顾一下，羽生还勉勉强强是一副衣冠整齐的样子，宽敞的休息室里开着雪白的日光灯，整个休息室像白昼般明亮，门外还隐约有人来人往的说笑声，电视上甚至还有两个销售员在热火朝天地做着无人机的广告。

现在要是有人推门进来，一定会以为金博洋是个误闯进来的裸体变态！

越想越觉得羞耻，金博洋在和羽生的拉扯之间，回头拽过了自己脱在沙发上的运动外套，勉强套起来想要遮一遮身体。羽生却不管他，用力把他往休息室的另一头带。

金博洋在刚刚那阵厮磨的余韵下双腿发软，被羽生半扶半抱着走出去了一段，脚下一个不稳，就趴在了用钢管和塑料面板制作的简易会议桌上。

羽生把桌面上的慰劳品都推到一边，让金博洋转过身来，把他仰面压倒在会议桌上，会议桌的四脚有些不太稳固，金博洋躺下去的时候被晃得心惊胆战的，一条腿曲起来勾住羽生的腰，另一条腿却还努力地撑在地上。

羽生摸着金博洋的大腿，对于他现在的状态非常满意。金博洋身上红白相间的薄款运动外套，匆忙间被穿得乱七八糟，领子卡在了肩膀附近，因此金博洋的双臂被半透明的衣袖裹住，肩膀和泛着粉红的胸膛却都大方地裸露着，那对光滑的肩膀甚至都能映出日光灯的雪白光芒来。

因为羞耻，金博洋显得有点畏缩，他双手横在身前，想要遮一下，可是又遮不到重点，该露的还是露了，羽生看着他这幅样子觉得可爱得不行，低头就在他脸蛋上实实在在地“啵”了一口。

“你把我带到这边来干嘛？”金博洋不管羽生腻腻歪歪的亲吻，抬手推了推他的胸膛。在这种陌生的公共环境里做这种事已经很挑战金博洋的道德观和羞耻心了，现在躺在这种完全不舒适的冰冷会议室桌上，金博洋都开始觉得害怕了。

“请你吃蛋糕。”羽生一脸正直，接着就抬起手，在一旁摆着的三层大蛋糕上用手指挖了一坨奶油，放到金博洋唇边，“尝尝看？”

“我不想吃奶油……”金博洋是个老实孩子，所以老实地说了他的想法。

“天天张嘴吧~”羽生一般不怎么欺负人，但是一旦犯了臭毛病，就会面不改色地欺负到底。

金博洋看着他脸上温柔的微笑，只觉得心里一阵发冷。他犹豫了一会儿，偷偷去看羽生的表情，羽生就那样笑得眯缝着眼睛看着他，手上的奶油都快怼他脸上了。

“……”金博洋心知自己是细胳膊扭不过大腿，不情不愿地在羽生的威逼下张开了嘴，羽生立刻就把手指塞入了他水红的双唇间，让金博洋去舔舐他指尖上的奶油。

甜腻的奶油在金博洋舌尖化开，奶油之上还有一层薄薄的糖霜，但是金博洋也没有心思细细品尝了，因为他心里也清楚，羽生并不是真心想给他尝蛋糕。

羽生的手指在金博洋柔软的口腔里搅弄着，看着金博洋张开的齿间时不时露出来的粉色舌头，羽生终于忍不住抽出手指，吻住了他。

唇舌交缠的时候，羽生尝到了甜蜜的奶油味， 于是更加用力地吸吮舔舐，索求着金博洋柔滑的唇舌。这一次接吻，让金博洋觉得自己的舌头都被吻得有些发麻了。

“唔嗯……”金博洋刚刚因为害怕而有些消退的欲望，又被动情的深吻勾了起来，他抬手环住了羽生的肩膀，完全沉浸在了接吻中。

羽生把金博洋吻了个七荤八素，又偷偷摸摸地摸了一手奶油，往金博洋的身下探去。

“嗯……”金博洋有些晕晕乎乎的，因为身体早已习惯了羽生的入侵，所以也没有来得及反抗，就放纵了羽生的动作。

只是奶油替代润滑的感觉跟平时实在是不太一样，金博洋迷糊了一会儿，突然反应过来哪里不对，一个激灵，发现了羽生的神奇操作，顿时脸到脖子都羞得通红。

“你……你在干什么……”金博洋抬起身子，伸长胳膊去握住了羽生的手腕，虽然他不太有勇气低头看自己被进入的那个地方，但他已经猜到了。

“嗯？我？我在为我们的幸福做准备~”羽生大言不惭的本事真的是日益见长，回回都能让金博洋无言以对。

“不，不行……”金博洋往外推了推他的手腕，“感觉……好奇怪……”

“不会吧，我看你好像并不讨厌嘛。”羽生不顾他的推阻，又把手指用力推进了柔软的甬道深处，金博洋受到突如其来的冲击，下意识地收紧了内壁，后穴夹紧了羽生的手指。当发现了自己身体的反应之后，金博洋害羞地收回手，用略长的衣袖挡住了自己的脸。

羽生此时突然get到了萌萌袖的萌点。

Omega的身体暴露出了臣服的本性，即使金博洋再怎么羞涩抗拒，在羽生黏腻的奶油攻势下，他的身体却还是义无反顾地向羽生打开了。羽生回味着刚刚接吻时的甜蜜滋味，又用空闲的那只手挖了更多的奶油，涂在金博洋的身体上。

从脖子到胸前再到小腹，金博洋的身体被羽生用奶油涂成了一个狂野派的行为艺术品，彰显了羽生深藏在内心深处的满满恶趣味。

金博洋的肤色本来就白得发亮，涂上奶油也几乎没有任何违和感，羽生俯下身去一口一口地舔食掉金博洋身上的奶油。

羽生的唇舌卷起奶油，从乳白色奶油下露出了硬挺的红色乳尖，他就带着舌尖的奶油去舔弄敏感的乳尖，让金博洋再次发出带着奶味儿的甜蜜呻吟。

一时间金博洋觉得，好像羽生吃的不是奶油，而是自己一样。这个脑洞色情又应景，让金博洋被自己吓到了，他赶紧收回放飞的思想，想要专注于眼前，却又因为身体的每一处都被羽生细细舔舐，而越发敏感羞涩。

羽生的黑色T恤上不小心沾上了些许奶油，他终于脱下了衣服，大发慈悲地和金博洋坦诚相见了。

“天天，真美味。”羽生咬着金博洋的肩膀，舔掉了剩下的奶油，像在做美食repo一样，诚恳地给出了评语。

“才没有……”金博洋因为害怕衣服沾上奶油，所以也没敢乱动，只能口头上辩驳一下，“就算美味，也是奶油美味……”

“哈哈哈，天天真可爱。”羽生被他逗笑了，用沾满奶油的手指点了点他的鼻尖，又亲上去一口吃掉奶油，压低了声音说道：“我现在要进入天天可爱的里面了。”

“啊~别……”金博洋还没来及吐槽他那形象幻灭的一嘴黄腔，就先感受到了被进入的热度，那是他早就熟悉的感觉，身体比思想反应得更快，内壁在羽生挺入的瞬间就热情地包裹住了他。

“不要吗？天天的嘴巴不乖哦，还是身体比较诚实。”羽生说着，又一个挺腰，下身闯入了金博洋内穴更深一些的地方，连桌子都因为他的动作而晃了晃。

“唔……”金博洋用袖子遮住眼睛，羽生平时都是温柔体贴彬彬有礼的，但是一到这种时候就满肚子坏水儿，每天都在试探金博洋能够忍受的底线。而金博洋的底线，也在他无耻的试探中，被一次又一次地拉低了。

“天天不说实话的话，我会很伤心的。”羽生不紧不慢地在后穴浅浅地顶弄抽插，让金博洋禁不住浑身颤栗，“天天不求我，我就这样不动了哦。”

“什……什么，你……”金博洋的身体早已经习惯了羽生的入侵，在羽生进入的那一瞬间，他就已经回忆起了过去无数次被羽生操得头晕目眩的体验了。现在后穴被塞得满满的，金博洋几乎都能感受到交合处传来的血管跳动，酥麻的快感蔓延全身，让他的身体被完全点燃。

“天天，求我呀。”羽生搂住金博洋的细腰，让他和自己之间的连接更加紧密，性器埋在金博洋的后穴深处，轻轻搅弄磨蹭着，就是不愿意给他个痛快，“我教过你怎么拜托别人的吧，说说看。”

“嗯~唔嗯……”金博洋的穴壁被他这样磨蹭，整个又酸又麻，因为渴求而不断收缩，甚至分泌出了淫荡的爱液，让羽生的进出更加顺畅，“羽、羽生……”

“嗯？”羽生自己也已经呼吸粗重了，却还要装作不紧不慢的样子，去吊金博洋的胃口。

“嗯……求求你……”其实这句话不怎么难说出口，只要不用母语，金博洋都觉得那些话不是自己说的，“快一点……”

然而对于羽生来说，从他嘴里吐出甜甜软软的日语请求，就已经可以说是精准暴击了。

所以羽生立刻掐住金博洋的腰身，用力地顶入了后穴深处，硬热的性器擦过柔滑的肉壁，接着开始了急促的抽插。金博洋都能感受到身下的桌子在不停晃动，心里紧张得很，却又被几近疯狂的快感刺激得手脚发软，只能无力地瘫软着身体，承受羽生逐渐激烈的操弄。

“啊~哈啊~羽生~”金博洋哑着嗓子发出难耐的呻吟，柔滑的后穴止不住地收缩，而羽生激烈的进出却一次又一次地将紧致的肉壁撞开。羽生伸手去摸金博洋的大腿，把他的腿向上压过去，大大地打开成M字，这个姿势让羽生能够进入得更深，更加大开大合地操弄那个滑嫩紧致的地方。

羽生对金博洋身体的了解，恐怕比他本人知道还要多，就比如金博洋从来不知道，当自己的胸口和后面的敏感点被同时玩弄时，自己会变成什么样，而羽生则对此了如指掌。

羽生的手上沾上了越来越多的奶油，大把大把地抹在金博洋的胸前，又被羽生舔食掉，饱涨的乳首像是娇艳的草莓一样，被羽生含住吮咬，粗糙的舌苔擦过细嫩的乳尖，创造出没顶的快感。

同时下身的操干也越发卖力，直对着肉壁的敏感点碾磨过去。压倒性的快感瞬间沿着脊椎蔓延到了全身上下，让金博洋几乎不能控制自己的声音和动作，大腿被羽生按着，双脚在空中跟着被操弄的频率晃动。金博洋没法保持理智，只能用喑哑的嗓音在断断续续呻吟中呼唤羽生：“啊~啊……羽生……啊~太，太深了……唔~”

“叫我‘旦那樣’吧。”羽生得寸进尺地要求道。

“唔……嗯~だん……な……さま……”晕头转向中的金博洋，简直是个有求必应的小精灵，一句软软的“旦那樣”被身下的操弄撞成了好几段，反而性感了起来。

“真乖。”羽生逗小孩似的揉了揉他的头发，把乖巧的顺毛刘海扒开，俯身在他额头上亲了一口。

“啊~不行……”只是这样一个举动，让羽生的性器在金博洋的身体里变了方向。而且在刚刚在金博洋说出“旦那樣”的时候，他明显能感觉到后穴里似乎被撑得更满了，身体在承受和崩溃的边缘，酥麻的快感让Omega本能地产生了应激反应，体内越发淫乱，下身被操出了更多的淫液，像是经历了潮吹一样，“嗯……不，不行……太大了……已，已经……啊~”

羽生可以说是史上最清醒的Alpha了，在自家Omega被操出伪发情期的时候，依然有闲心拉着他换姿势。他让金博洋坐起来，双手搂住自己的肩膀，修长的双腿环住自己的腰间，接着一个用力，把金博洋从桌子上抱了起来。

金博洋已经被干得失控，他手脚脱力，根本抱不住羽生，身体直往下沉，却让羽生进入得更深。被羽生抱着失去了其他的依靠，让金博洋有些害怕，后穴不住地收紧，谄媚地裹紧了羽生的性器，快感加倍地爆发出来。

羽生托着他翘挺的屁股，上上下下地掂着他，金博洋的下面被各种液体和奶油混合着弄得乱七八糟，羽生的性器进出时带出大量的爱液，顺着白嫩的臀肉滴下。金博洋趴在羽生的肩上，急促地喘息着，被撞得支离破碎的呻吟似乎也是很好的催情剂，让羽生更加想要把他操到坏掉。

“不~已经……不行了~”金博洋开始用日语求饶，羽生知道他是真的快不行了，“要，要出来了……嗯~”

放浪形骸的浪叫和下身淫秽的水声交响，尽管被凶狠地操弄着，金博洋紧致的小穴依然热情地吸吮着羽生的性器，羽生也被自家Omega沉沦情欲的样子勾得热血上头。他啃咬着金博洋的脖子，性器加速向深处顶弄，把肉壁操得来不及收束，几乎快要失禁了。

“唔嗯~啊~不行……太深了~好硬……嗯啊~放过我吧……”金博洋嘴里断断续续地冒着日语，后穴开始生理性地收紧，他抱紧了羽生，感受到羽生在他里面，一下下地顶撞着生殖腔的入口。

虽然从未将生殖腔开放过，但是这种只差一点就可能怀孕的危险感反而增加了情趣，肉穴把硬挺的柱身吸得紧紧的，金博洋扬起脖子，满面潮红，即将迎来几乎能把他摧毁的高潮。

“啊~羽生，我……啊——”在金博洋将火热的精液喷薄在羽生的腹部时，羽生用一个深吻堵住了他的嘴，压住了他差点脱口而出的高亢呻吟。

“唔~嗯……嗯~”金博洋在高潮中依然被狠狠操干着，浑身被酥麻的快感舔过，他无助地抱紧羽生，身体紧紧和他依偎着，沁出汗水的皮肤贴在一起摩擦，充满了火热的肉欲。

羽生放开他甜美的小舌头，又意犹未尽地舔了舔他的嘴唇，低声说道：“小心被外面的人听见。”

“啊……”金博洋听到他说门外，这才开始注意周遭，门外隐隐传来工作人员的走动和说话声，在公共场合做爱的背德感顿时侵袭了金博洋，他还沉浸在高潮中的身体也紧绷起来。因为紧张而越发明显的快感，和恐惧的背德感共同挑战着金博洋的神经，他害怕地将羽生搂得更紧。

羽生却把金博洋推到一边的墙上，按着他扭动的腰身，坏心眼地大力顶撞起来。金博洋努力地捂住自己的嘴，被操得高潮迭起却又不敢出声。羽生很是享受了一把他紧绷的身体，对他无助时越发依靠自己的姿态也很受用，硬是把金博洋顶在墙上又操射了一次，才终于抽出性器，下身紧紧贴着他，射在了他白嫩的大腿中间。

在紧张状态下达到高潮的金博洋，手脚再也支撑不住，被羽生扶到沙发上之后，他就躺着不愿意动了。羽生开始忙前忙后地收拾残局，他帮金博洋简单清理了一下被弄得一塌糊涂的下身，接着又去擦干净出现在各种地方的蛋糕奶油，整理被扔得一地都是的礼物和慰问品等等。

金博洋在沙发上躺了一会儿，又在羽生的帮助下穿好了衣服，毕竟是运动员的体质，没一会就恢复了力气。他坐了起来，抽了两张纸擦了擦外套上沾着的奶油，还有其他难以名状的东西，然后半抱怨半撒娇地把纸团砸到了羽生身上，羽生则笑眯眯地捡起纸团扔进了垃圾桶。

金博洋从地上捡起手机，把双腿缩了起来，脑袋搁在膝盖上，百无聊赖地玩起了手机。他像是忽然想起了什么，动了动手指打开谷歌翻译，按照之前羽生教他的发音，把罗马音打入了搜索框，只见翻译框里果断冒出了两个汉字：“丈夫。”

？？？？？？？？？

金博洋换了一个翻译器，结果是“老板，丈夫”。金博洋愣了一会儿，这回可算知道这家伙当时在玩什么坏心眼了，一时间恼羞成怒，从沙发上站了起来，大步向羽生走了过去。

“羽生。”

羽生还在收拾着一地狼藉呢，也没顾上关注金博洋在干什么，只听见金博洋的声音从身后响起，羽生一回头，突然被蒙头盖脸抹了一脸的奶油蛋糕。

金博洋擦了擦手上剩下的奶油，没等羽生反应，就对着他质问起来：“你是不是骗我叫你老公来着！”

“哈？”羽生抹掉了自己眼睛上的奶油，从模模糊糊的视线里去看金博洋，“你怎么知道的？”

“你……”金博洋看他毫无悔改之意，也懒得解释，回头就又从已经千疮百孔的蛋糕上抓了一手奶油，又要往羽生身上抹。

“别！别这样！浪费食物多不好！”羽生立刻跳了起来，一个闪身躲过了金博洋的攻击，机灵地窜到了桌子的另一头，和金博洋对峙起来。

“你还有脸说！是谁先浪费蛋糕的！”金博洋用力一扔，把奶油砸上了羽生的胸口，接着又抓了一把奶油，蛋糕上的精致裱花几乎全军覆没了。

“我可没有浪费！我不是都吃了吗？”羽生狡辩道。金博洋回想起了他是怎么“吃”的，面颊又瞬间羞得通红，想要绕过桌子去糊他一脸。羽生可比现在的金博洋灵活得多，马上就躲开了，气得金博洋都快跳脚了。

这时门口突然响起一阵敲门声，是staff桑带着电视台的记者来进行楽屋采访的，羽生看了看金博洋，又看了看门口。金博洋挑了挑眉毛，也不急了，好整以暇地在原地站定，和羽生对视。

现在金博洋背对着门口，如果羽生想要去开门，必定会经过金博洋身边。而金博洋现在一手的奶油，如果羽生真的胆敢走过去，必定会被他用奶油糊一脸。

“天天，我们商量一下，我马上要接受电视采访了，至少让我维持一下形象。”羽生开始了谈判的思路。

“哼哼。”金博洋微微笑了笑，心想你羽生结弦也有今天。

然后，在门外等了好一会儿的staff桑和记者们，就在一阵叮呤咣啷的诡异动静之后，等来了带着满头满脸奶油来开门的两届奥运冠军羽生结弦选手。

“额……羽生选手，你这是……”西装革履的记者将话筒递到羽生脸前，但是又怕沾到奶油而缩回来了一点儿。

“啊，没事，今天太high了，我跟朋友在玩蛋糕大战，抱歉抱歉，失礼了。”羽生手里拿着餐巾纸，用力地擦着脸颊上的奶油，这时候他的身后突然伸出一只手，把他刚刚擦掉的那块奶油又补上了。

羽生顿时绷不住了，他无奈地笑了出来，双手叉腰，回头看向屋子里的金博洋，“天天……”

Staff桑和记者一起探头看向屋内，电视台的镜头里映出了金博洋的影像，他站在会议桌边，侧身对着门口，发现大家都在看他之后，他露出了标志性的虎牙笑，张嘴舔了舔指尖上剩下的“罪证”。

第二天，当这条新闻播出之后，社交媒体上就顿时爆炸了。

金博洋之前闲的无聊发的那条ins，刚发出来就被疯传，因为照片的背景里隐隐约约露出了某电视台送给羽生的大蛋糕。之前羽生收到这个蛋糕的时候，也是有电视台全程录制播送的。

就在粉丝们在撕金博洋是潜入了羽生的休息室还是偷了羽生的蛋糕的时候，事实却是他们俩躲在房间里玩双人蛋糕大战？

现在说起那段时间的网络舆论，金博洋还是觉得特别有意思，各种显微镜女孩在对着他的照片分析细节，天天是不是胖了，薯片什么牌子，桌上的蛋糕究竟是不是羽生的blablabla，还有各家粉丝撕逼电视台的蛋糕惨遭毒手，究竟是金博洋带坏了羽生，还是腹黑羽生自己先动的手？

然而对于风暴中心的人来说，这些都已经不重要了，因为金博洋接下来的日子才更加难过。自从那次后台蛋糕大战之后，羽生一有机会就逼他叫老公，金博洋一向很嫌弃那些一谈恋爱就动辄“老公”“老婆”地叫的情侣，没想到羽生也很喜欢这一套。

有的时候被逼无奈，金博洋也就屈服了，原本他以为羽生就是想占占嘴上便宜，只是没想到他是真的在准备结婚的事。

有一次金博洋无意间发现了羽生压在一堆杂志底下的结婚攻略，一沓厚厚的文件夹里面，仔仔细细地写着羽生的plan A,B,C，从求婚到结婚到蜜月，事无巨细，里面还夹杂着对金博洋可能有的反应的幻想，写得认真又可爱，当然后面蜜月里面那些乱七八糟的play不算。

金博洋当然是很感动的，为了尊重羽生的心意，他也没有再怎么仔细去看文件夹里的细节，匆匆收拾了下就塞了回去。

只是这个小插曲已经深深植入了金博洋的脑海中，他看着羽生日常生活中的一举一动，都忍不住在想他是不是要求婚了？他什么时候求婚呢？他要怎么求婚啊？我要不要答应啊？还是先让妈妈知道一下比较好？

结果愣是等到那年休赛期都过去了，他都没有等到羽生的求婚。他有点不明白，但是又忍不住想是不是自己自作多情了，其实那只是羽生闲的没事干写的小随笔？

他等着等着，越等越不耐烦，一开始还在想要不要答应，会不会太快，等到后来就开始害怕羽生是不是后悔了不想求婚了？还是太忙了把这事儿忘了？

所以金博洋反而主动了起来，他的举动可以说是疯狂暗示了，不仅第一次在情事中主动打开了生殖腔，让羽生激动得差点让他当场受孕，而且还动不动就把腺体暴露在羽生面前，即使羽生已经咬上了他的后颈，他也颤栗着没有躲避，而是抱紧了羽生，可以说是明示中的明示了。

然而羽生却还是没有做出任何逾矩的事，虽然他没有在金博洋面前表现得多明显，但金博洋还是觉得他好像闷闷不乐的。


	8. VIII

在新赛季开始的时候，羽生和金博洋说了一件大事，却不是关于求婚，而是关于退役。

他们即将进入交往的第四年，羽生的年纪实在不小了。尽管比他年纪还大的现役选手也有不少，但是羽生却是他们当中最幸运，也是不幸的一个。他拥有所有人都难以企及的成绩和光辉，却也饱受伤病折磨，如20代前半时那般旺盛的竞技状态，实在难以为继了。

他“通知”了金博洋这件事，并非和他“商量”。金博洋也不会对此发表什么意见或评论，因为他知道羽生自己心里早有打算，不需要他人置喙。

只不过，令人纠结的是——这就是羽生一直不愿意跟自己求婚的原因吗？

金博洋在大洋彼岸的酒店里躺着，看着手机里直播的羽生退役新闻发布会，心里边千头万绪。

尽管一知半解的，但金博洋还是努力看完了发布会全程，站在话筒后方的羽生西装笔挺，保持着轻松又礼貌的微笑，说起他退役后的安排，他认认真真地侃侃而谈了一番，不甘当然是会有不甘，但是他已经做好准备展开自己新的职业生涯了。

会场的气氛意外轻松。羽生前一天晚上和金博洋视频的时候，还紧张兮兮地说自己到时候说不定会哭出来什么的，结果真的到了话筒前面，羽生反而轻松自在起来了。

金博洋认真地看过了整场新闻发布会，却总觉得前段时间羽生的闷闷不乐似乎并不是因为这个，可是如果连退役这么大的事都不是理由，还有什么事能让他不开心？

金博洋觉得自己的想象力实在是有点儿匮乏，或者说是大佬的心思你别猜，反正猜也猜不出来。

新闻发布会的直播一结束，来自羽生的视频邀请就连铃声带震动地蹦了出来，让还没来得及退出网页的金博洋惊了一个激灵，手机差点砸到鼻子上。

“天天~”金博洋还没拿稳手机，羽生的声音已经从那头传了过来，“天天你在哪儿呢？”

金博洋正窝在床上玩手机，除了酒店电视之外连盏灯都没开，电视上正在循环播放最近超流行的抽风式鬼畜快闪MV，房里的光线一会儿亮一会儿暗，闪到眼瞎的电视荧光打在金博洋脸上，再加上前置摄像头的渣画质，从羽生那边看过去连人影都看不清，跟恐怖片差不多效果。

“我？”金博洋看到手机屏幕上迷幻到模糊的自己，故意坐起了身，把电视声音调大，大声冲着手机喊到：“我，在，蹦，迪！”

“哈——！？”羽生在新闻发布会后的嘈杂休息室里发出了一个响亮的音节。

门外的工作人员们都不禁侧目看向他，羽生立刻调动脸部肌肉，眯起眼睛露出了笑容，略带歉意地向大家点了点头，然后起身关上了房门。一回头对着手机横眉怒目起来，“你说你在干嘛？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”金博洋看到羽生变脸似的反应，心满意足地大笑了一阵，拿起遥控器关掉电视，然后打开了光线温柔的黄色床头灯。

羽生那边终于能看清金博洋的样子了，他的头发乱糟糟地胡乱翘着，真实地展现了鸡窝头的三维立体现实版，带着婴儿肥的脸蛋上挂着枕套的印子，眼圈红红的，柔软贴身的T恤皱巴巴地挂在身上，一副典型睡眠不足的样子。

“你那边几点了？还不睡觉吗？”看清了他的样子，羽生的声音瞬间又低了几个八度，像是怕吵到他似的，表情也变得柔和下来。

“早上休息，下午训练。”金博洋笑嘻嘻地把手机放在了床头柜上，用水杯抵住立起来，然后自己趴在了床上，从床头柜里掏出了一包零食，呲啦啦撕开封口就开始往嘴里塞。

“那也不能熬夜……还吃零食！”虽然挺喜欢看金博洋吃播的，但是面上还是要说教一下。

“通宵打游戏的人没资格说我。”金博洋毫不在意地往嘴里塞了一把膨化食品。

“啧。”羽生盯着他动个不停的嘴巴看，“我可是退役了哦，发胖也无所谓了。”

“你胖了我就不要你了。”金博洋丝毫不怵。

“天天才是，又胖了吧。”羽生挑了挑眉毛，“脸圆了，肩膀也厚了哦。”

“才没有。”金博洋拿零食的手顿了顿，他眯起眼睛看了羽生一会儿，然后又猛地塞了一把零食到嘴里，嘴里嚼着零食不清不楚地说：“你肯定是嫉妒我有零食吃！”

羽生又欠欠地逗了他一会儿，等到他吃完零食就开始催他去睡觉。金博洋在他的千叮咛万嘱咐中趴在床上猝不及防地睡着了，连视频都忘了关。羽生在休息室的桌子上趴下，把手机放在眼前，好像这样他就和金博洋一起睡了似的，工作人员来叫他准备下一场采访的时候，他还回头竖起一根手指“嘘”了一下，搞得来人一脸懵逼。

羽生又低头看了看，金博洋在昏暗的灯光下沉睡着，那双平时透着狡黠的双眼被粉白的眼睑盖住，头发乱乱地埋在枕头里，整个人看起来乖巧又安静。

金博洋总是这样，把他的温柔、信赖，和善良，毫不犹豫地分享给身边的人，他待人从来没有什么心眼，想法总是很单纯，丝毫不掩饰自己干净柔软的一面，因此也尤其容易轻信他人，随波逐流。

羽生既被他的单纯吸引，却又经常因此困扰不已。除了这孩子曾经被人拐跑差点失足的黑历史之外，更让人担心的是，他即使经历了那样的事之后，依然没有长点儿心。

羽生有时候真的很想晃晃他的脑袋，看看里面装着多少水，为什么能这么不长心。而羽生最近的闷闷不乐，其实很大程度上也是因为这一点。

他其实确实是在打算跟金博洋求婚的，在金博洋发现他做的那份结婚计划书的当天，羽生就已经意识到自己的计划似乎败露了。不仅是因为发现计划书的位置变了，就金博洋那个心里藏不住事儿的性格，几乎已经把自己偷看过计划书的事实完完全全写在脸上了。

羽生每次一开口，金博洋立刻就开始浑身僵硬，正襟危坐地听他说话，好像知道他要说什么很重要的事情似的。

有一次羽生在客厅打游戏，想叫金博洋帮他拿一下手柄充电线，结果刚喊了一声名字，他就听见厨房里传来噼里啪啦的恐怖破碎声。羽生吓了一跳，丢了手柄就跑进了厨房，发现金博洋正蹲在地上捡水杯的碎片。

羽生赶紧把这傻孩子从地上拽了起来，抓着他的手仔细看了看，发现没有受伤才松了口气：“天天……你要吓死我啊……”

“我，我没注意……”金博洋低着头，很有点儿嫌弃自己的意思，“我就是想喝杯水，手滑了一下……”

“天天……”羽生看着他，叹了口气，“你最近怎么心神不宁的。”

“啊？什么？没有啊？”金博洋的反应，就是在用全身心展现着“心神不宁”的含义。

“……”羽生看着他躲闪的眼神，表示不敢苟同。

花了将近一个月的时间，金博洋才渐渐地从这种过激反应里脱离出来。但是随着时间的流逝，取而代之的，是更多的焦躁不安。

羽生这一边，他不得不回收了之前做好的结婚计划书，原本想好了要给金博洋一个惊喜的，他就要坚持到底，不服输似的重新准备了一份完全不一样的全新计划书，而求婚的计划也因此顺延了。

金博洋如果知道了导致羽生推迟求婚的主要原因竟然是自己手贱去翻了计划书，不知道又会是什么心情。

金博洋的焦躁羽生也是看在眼里的。

那段时间，金博洋有点过于黏他了。平时总是羽生主动接近金博洋，因为他们的这段关系，从一开始就是羽生迈出的第一步，于是后面也步步都是羽生在推进，金博洋没有也不需要有前进的空间。现在，羽生开始原地踏步，于是金博洋就开始着急了。

最明显的表现就在于，金博洋开始变得越发乖顺了，他之前有时还会耍些小性子，但是这个时候也没那个心思了。

当羽生因为偷偷半夜查蜜月旅行的资料而直犯困，躺在沙发上打瞌睡的时候，一觉醒过来，却发现金博洋不知道什么时候躺在了他的腿上。那段时间金博洋总是有意无意地黏着羽生，闷不吭声地撒着娇。

面对这样的金博洋，羽生倒是有点食髓知味起来，开始暗搓搓地占便宜，故意带他玩些恶趣味的play，金博洋也没说些什么，默默忍了。而到了后来，金博洋在一次激烈的性事中，一言不发地抽泣着打开了生殖腔，让羽生进入了前所未有的炽热深处，内心和肉体同时感受到双重的狂喜，羽生差点就不顾后果地射在他的身体深处了。

所幸他的脑袋还算清醒，关键时刻及时撤了出来，没让金博洋成为未婚先孕的话题人物。

但是这次的经历却似乎让金博洋受到了更大的刺激，一向上了床就躺平的羞涩派，突然变得大胆了起来，像只纤韧健美的小豹子似的趴在羽生身上，轻轻磨蹭着他，骚包的玫瑰味儿信息素冲得羽生头晕眼花。金博洋有事没事就把腺体亮出来，在羽生眼前晃来晃去，每当羽生亲吻他的后颈时，他就激动又紧张地颤抖。

羽生一次次的忍耐似乎被他理解成了拒绝，看着他眼中逐渐黯淡下去的期待，羽生也有点不忍心了。

但是他的忍耐，也不是没有理由的。

在羽生眼中，金博洋实在是太过单纯，他看起来像是什么都没想，也什么都不知道。他不知道标记代表着什么，也没想过结婚代表着什么，羽生知道，如果他现在就去求婚，这小孩儿肯定二话不说就答应了，但这才是羽生最怕出现的情况。

金博洋还年轻，或许对自己的未来没有多少清晰的认识，而羽生比他年长，理应比他清醒成熟，许多金博洋没有想到的事，羽生应该替他想到，否则就不能算是一个合格的伴侣，只是比他白白空长几岁。

他想要等到金博洋彻底明白标记和结婚的意义之后，明白这背后可能存在的所有利害关系之后，清楚地、理智地、心甘情愿地接受自己的求婚。

羽生相信金博洋对自己的爱，但是真的要去付诸行动证明他们的感情的时候，他又开始瞻前顾后了。回想一下，他和金博洋之间的关系有点过于幼稚了，除了还保持着肉体关系之外，他们和一对儿关系要好的玩伴没有什么区别，这也是为什么很多人都没有发现他们之间的真正关系。

在和金博洋玩得来这件事上，羽生比不过米沙周知方，他所拥有的优势是金博洋从小戴到大的偶像滤镜。但是如果褪去那层偶像光环，金博洋终于认清了他也只是一个有时候会耍点儿小心眼、犯点儿小错误的普通人而已，那孩子会不会后悔呢？

越想越复杂，越想越优柔寡断，羽生觉得自己可能真的是年纪大了，年轻时候一往无前的那股冲劲不知怎么的就消失不见了。最后羽生把自己的情绪归结于退役时节的百感交集，偷偷地逃避了一下现实。

金博洋按部就班地参与了新赛季的比赛，羽生则有条不紊地安排着他的退役生活，看起来一切都很正常。但是等到这个赛季结束，金博洋再次见到羽生的时候，羽生却明显发现他的热情似乎淡漠了许多。

虽说是淡漠，但其实金博洋只是又变回了正常的样子而已，他不黏人了，也不会再动不动就冲着羽生撒娇。即使羽生故意晾了他三天，金博洋也没什么反应，只顾着自己打游戏，不会去纠缠羽生。

真要说起来，现在的金博洋其实就是变得更独立成熟了而已。

先前还因为金博洋的幼稚而烦恼的羽生，现在面对成熟了的金博洋，他又开始觉得失落了。

纠结到最后，羽生觉得这样下去不行，热情的消退似乎总是爱情悲剧的开始，flag都是这么立下的，羽生总觉得自己要是再不做点什么，万一真的把金博洋给磨走了，恐怕就捞不回来了。

于是他开始正式把求婚提上日程，在金博洋睡着时偷偷摸摸量他的手指尺寸，叫上米沙织田小车等一众好友拉了个群说计划。他们也没个正经的，就在那调侃的调侃，不敢调侃的傻笑，搞得羽生身心俱疲，总觉得自己平时不该跟这群不着四六的家伙们混在一起的……心好累……

最后还是织田这个人生赢家给出了一个中肯的建议，劝他放弃计划书里那些华而不实的花样，不要去给对方太大压力，其实金博洋只是需要他的一句承诺而已，他能够真诚地给到就行了。最后织田还得意地炫耀了一波，你看哥哥我，当初就是这么娶到老婆的，堪称成功的典范。

羽生认真地听取了他的意见，然后提出了一个直击灵魂的问题：“可是你老婆是女孩子啊，这套对天天管用吗？”

织田脸上自信的微笑顿时僵硬了一秒，然后认真思考了一下如果自家老婆主动向自己求婚，自己会希望是种什么样的形式，左思右想，怎么都转不过来这个弯儿，只好回应了一句模棱两可的大道理：“爱的形式大同小异吧。”

羽生却不满意这个回答，来来回回折磨了那群损友半个多月，最后米沙都有点不耐烦了，干脆甩了一句：“你要是再磨磨唧唧的，我可就直接去找天总把你所有的计划和盘托出了，到时候别怪兄弟不够义气。”

羽生瞬间泄了劲儿，一边嘱咐米沙千万保守秘密，一边求婚戒指都已经入手了，因为怕被发现也不敢贴身藏着。他想了一百种把戒指当做惊喜送给金博洋的方式，什么放在蛋糕里放在饺子里放在玫瑰花里等等等等，但是又总觉得哪里有点不太到位。

然而世事总是如此无常，真正促使他送出戒指的契机，远远不是他所预想过的任何一种。

求婚本该是喜事一件，却最终建立在了金博洋的痛苦之上。

【TBC】


	9. IX

其实这事儿真要说起来，只能怪这俩人的人品不够倒霉催的。从小到大在冰上摔过无数次的金博洋，这次居然栽在了陆地上。

在羽生的哄骗下，金博洋在公寓里帮忙做大扫除，还拎了把梯子去清洁吊灯上的装饰物，却在下梯子的时候不小心摔了下来，后脑勺着的地，当场就晕过去了。

那个时候羽生只是想支开他，让他随便做点什么，然后自己去找友人们一起准备当晚就要实行的求婚计划。

结果等到他们准备完毕，给金博洋打电话想骗他出来的时候，却怎么都打不通了。羽生立刻就觉得有点不对劲，让大家等着，自己动身回了家。

一推开家门，他就看到金博洋晕倒在梯子旁边，满脸苍白。羽生瞬间如遭雷击，面色一下子变得比金博洋的还难看。

羽生踉踉跄跄地跪到金博洋身边，想要抱起他，双手伸了出去，却又不敢乱动，生怕自己碰坏了他。大脑一片空白的羽生，愣是过了好一会儿才颤抖着掏出手机，深呼吸了几口气，拨通了急救电话。

所幸金博洋摔倒时梯子已经下了一半，高度不是特别高，身上碰了些轻微的皮肉伤，只有脑袋确实受了点冲击。医生拿出脑部CT片，挂在灯箱上，指着一块黑色的阴影告诉羽生，金博洋可能会因此患上脑震荡。

还没等羽生消化完“脑震荡”这个冲击性的词语，护士就走了进来，说3床的病人醒了。羽生一听就像椅子上被扎了钉子似的蹦了起来，起身直冲向金博洋的病房，也没听医生介绍完伤情。

当他走进病房的时候，又小心翼翼地放慢了脚步，轻手轻脚地走到金博洋的床边，在雪白的床褥边上坐下，拉起他的手，低声叫了他的名字：“天天……”

“唔……”金博洋紧皱着眉头，轻轻晃着脑袋，像电影中的慢动作一样轻轻地睁开了眼睛。

羽生紧张地握住了他的手，身体微微前倾，凑到金博洋的脸前，屏住呼吸，静静地期待着他的反应。

金博洋只觉得头晕脑胀，虽然已经睁开了双眼，却还是觉得视觉中心一阵阵地发黑，整个世界天旋地转的，手也被捏得发疼。他的眼神一时无法聚焦，只看到一堆黄黄黑黑的东西在自己眼前晃，只能勉强看出是个人。他皱紧了眉头，没心没肺地说道：“你谁啊？”

“……”那一瞬间，羽生已经不只是如遭雷击，仿佛连灵魂都被抽走了一般。

这可能吗？一个准备在当晚向爱人求婚的自己，居然误打误撞让对方重伤，然后这个人就失忆了？？？这是什么经典偶像剧的套路吗？他是在做梦吗？？？

羽生当场愣怔住，金博洋却不知道发生了什么，他眨了眨眼，还是觉得眼前模模糊糊，像是突然间近视了1800度似的，晕眩到想吐。

“天天！是我啊！你不认识我了吗？”羽生一时脑抽，真跟演电视剧似的，抓住金博洋的肩膀就在那儿摇，护士想拦都不知道从哪儿下手，所幸羽生也没一直摇下去，晃了几下就把金博洋抱住了。

金博洋本来就已经难受得脑袋肚子里都在翻江倒海了，被他这么一晃更是差点厥过去。不过最后被抱住的时候，金博洋倒是从气味上闻出了羽生。

“你傻了吧！”金博洋在羽生怀里挣扎了一下，他现在因为头疼暴躁得很，说话也不客气，但开口还是自动切换了碴子味儿的日语，“你撒手！”

羽生丝毫不敢怠慢，立刻松开了金博洋，但双手还是捏着他的双臂，像是怕一撒手他就会飞出去似的。

金博洋倒也没追究他不撒手的举动，只是抬手揉了揉眼睛，以为是自己一觉睡醒眼睛糊住了。但是揉了半天也没见好，这时候医生才不紧不慢地走进病房，看到金博洋的举动，他出声提醒道：“别揉了，你是得了脑震荡，视觉模糊是正常的。”

“我得了什么？”金博洋本来日语就是半桶水，现在头还晕着，就更不明白了。

“天天，是脑震荡……”羽生小心翼翼地说。

“哦。”金博洋听明白了，他也不知道医生的发音和羽生的发音有什么区别，但是他就是听明白了，“这样啊。”

“天天……”看着金博洋一脸没什么所谓的样子，羽生都快急哭了，他搓了搓金博洋的手臂，轻声细语地嘘寒问暖起来，“头还疼吗？眼睛怎么了？能看的见我吗？知道我是谁吗？啊？天天……”

“闭嘴。”金博洋胆子肥了，人也飘了，敢他偶像都敢怼了。

“天天……”大佬无奈，大佬委屈，大佬无处诉说。

“你躺下吧，我再给你检查一下，麻烦无关人员先出去一下。”医生在一旁实在是看不下去了，手一挥，羽生就被护士请出去了，另一个护士扶着金博洋重新躺下，医生从白大褂的口袋里掏出了小手电筒。

——这就是羽生在房门关上前最后看到的画面。

在等待检查结束的这段期间里，羽生一直心情沉重地等在门外，金博洋那句没经大脑的“你谁啊”一直在他的脑海中回响，他已经在脑海里设想了一万遍，万一金博洋不认他了怎么办、万一金博洋不跟他回家怎么办、万一金博洋不喜欢他了怎么办等等等等各种最坏情况。

直到他反应过来的时候，兜里的手机已经快震动到爆炸了。

“喂喂喂！羽生你干嘛呢！你们家是有黑洞吗？人掉进去了就没动静了啊？”手机一接通，米沙的妙语连珠就噼里啪啦冒了出来。

“米沙……”羽生一开口，声音低沉得完全不正常，语气也低落得吓人，米沙立刻意识到有什么不对，赶忙追问羽生发生了什么，羽生抹了一把脸，缓缓地说出了金博洋受伤的事。

米沙沉默着听他说完，沉默了一会，又安慰了他几句，问道：“天总伤得严重吗？这么快醒过来应该还好吧？”

“可是他不认识我诶……”羽生耿耿于怀。

“额……也许他只是摔迷糊了？毕竟头还晕着，还是去和医生问清楚比较好吧。”米沙反倒不以为意，“天总吉人天相，不会有问题的。”

羽生看起来一点也没把米沙的安慰听进去，他拒绝了大家想要一起过来看望金博洋的提议，匆匆挂断了电话，又开始陷入低沉。而他面前的病房门终于在此时打开，医生终于走了出来，羽生立刻迎了上去。

医生看了他一眼，把手里的笔收了起来，塞进胸前的口袋里，不慌不忙地说道：“没事了，再让他休息个几分钟，你们就可以回家了。”

“诶？”羽生似乎有些震惊，“真的没事吗？他好像伤得很重……”

医生闻言立刻露出了“你在说什么呢”的表情，奇怪地瞥了一眼羽生，“轻微脑震荡这种事很常见的，短时间内会比较晕，也会稍微影响到一点视力，不过回家多注意一点，慢慢休养就好了。”

“哈？”轻微脑震荡羽生当然知道，以前在小学和中学的时候，学校里因为打球骑车或者滑冰摔成脑震荡的同学不要太普遍，大部分在家躺个两天回来就活蹦乱跳的了，但是金博洋那个也是轻微脑震荡吗？他都不认识自己了诶？

“可是医生……他怎么好像记忆也有点……”羽生依然在纠结这个问题。

“记忆也会有点影响。”医生一脸理所当然，“正常。”

“可是……”羽生还想说点什么，但这个时候金博洋居然自己扶着脑袋走出来了，羽生马上把一切抛到脑后，赶紧上去搂住金博洋的肩膀，轻声说道：“怎么样啦？头还疼吗？”

金博洋摆了摆手，又指了指医院走廊，“我没事，咱们走吧。”

“别急啊！再休息一会儿吧！”羽生用力搂紧他，“再多检查检查。”

“不用检查了，他没什么大事。”医生瞬间拆台，“在脑震荡的病人里算是症状轻的了，最近注意保护头部，饮食清淡就行。头疼的话再来找我。”

“真的没事吗？”羽生慎重起见，再三向医生确认道。

“真的没事。”医生看起来倒是很理解羽生的心情，走上前低声劝解着羽生：“我知道你很担心他，你们还没标记吧？他最近可能会偶尔出现信息素失常的现象，也很正常，看紧点别到处乱跑啊。”

说完这段扎心的发言，医生就微笑着拍了拍羽生的肩膀，转身走了。

羽生听完医生的话，愣了一会儿，接着就横眉怒目，像是恨不得上去暴打那个医生一顿似的。金博洋瞥了羽生一眼，看到他那个样子，也是不懂平时温良恭谦让的他今天是抽了什么风，全程一副神经过敏的样子。

“喂。”金博洋用手肘捣了一下羽生的肋下，拉回他的注意力，以免他成为日本高级病院医闹第一人，“咱们回去吧，我屋子才收拾到一半呢，你不是说今晚有朋友要来吗？”

“天天！”羽生闻言，突然表情一变，兴奋异常地抓住了金博洋的小臂。

“哎呀你干嘛……拉拉扯扯的……”羽生抓得太紧，以至于金博洋一时挣扎不开。

“你还记得我啊！！”羽生眼角眉梢都写着高兴。

“哈？”金博洋抬起另一只手试了试羽生的脑门，“究竟是我有病还是你有病啊……我没事儿忘掉你干嘛？”

“我还以为天天伤到海马体，会不记得我呢。”羽生把他的手从自己脑门上扒拉下来，转而紧紧握住。

“哪有那么夸张。”金博洋试着想要抽回手，然而没有什么用，他无奈地吐槽道：“你当拍电视剧呢。”

羽生愣了愣，接着就露出了一脸尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，企图掩饰一下刚刚反应犹如偶像剧男主一般的自己。金博洋看不懂他的表情，只觉得撞坏脑子的似乎不只是自己，于是他也懒得理了，用力挣开了双手，径自往前走了几步，“还回不回家了？”

“回！马上回！”羽生三两步追了上去，牵住了金博洋的手就往前走，一边还像老妈子似的念念叨叨，“天天到底是怎么受的伤啊？是从梯子上摔下来了吗？怎么那么不小心啊……”

虽然羽生来回问他受伤的细节，然而金博洋对于自己究竟是怎么受的伤这段事儿是真的没记忆了，可是羽生又问得他很烦躁，于是他就突然停住脚步，抱住脑袋原地蹲下，“哎呀我头好晕。”

“啊？怎么了？头还晕着吗？没事吧？还能站起来吗？要不要再回去找医生看一看呀？”羽生刚放下的心立刻又提了起来。

“没事儿！你别说话，让我清静清静！”金博洋抱着脑袋提出了要求，羽生立刻噤声，紧张地蹲在了金博洋身边，一手抚着他的背。

金博洋发现这招管用，为了自己的健康着想，他决定最近都用这招了。于是金博洋皱眉头一脸虚弱，在羽生沉默的搀扶下站起身，顺利地回了家。

金博洋的头晕，七分真三分假，装是真的在装，晕也是真的在晕。因为脑内的晕眩和疼痛，导致他实在是不能盯着荧幕看太久，远离了电视手机游戏机的金博洋，只能选择睡觉了。当他在卧室里睡得昏天黑地的时候，羽生正坐在客厅的沙发上发愁。

织田像是羽生肚子里的蛔虫似的，心有灵犀地给他来了个电话，适时地安抚了他的情绪。

“怎么样？医生说没事，那不就是没事了，你也不要太担心啦。”织田说道，“只不过，看来你的计划又要推迟不可了。”

“这也没办法……”羽生用手抱着头，脑袋深深地低了下去，“其实我在想……天天……他真的爱我吗？”

“哈？！！！”织田闻言，简直要一口老血吐出来，“事到如今了你还在说什么鬼话啊？！！”

“我……”羽生抓了抓头发，“我就是觉得……这孩子真的没问题吗？就算我把婚戒成功地套在他的手指上，他能理解那意味着什么吗？如果他不能理解婚姻会带来的的约束和责任……我会感觉自己像是个诈骗犯一样……他前段时间还总想要我标记他……他越这样我就越愧疚……”

“什么？愧疚？！你是傻……啊……气得我这个心脏……”他的这番话，织田听到简直白眼要翻到天灵盖，如果他俩现在面对面，织田简直想要敲爆他的脑壳，“博洋再怎么说也是个成年人了，你可别关心则乱，真把他当白痴啊！你怎么知道他不理解，你问过他了吗？”

“我……”羽生被他问得一时语塞。

“这都什么时候了，你还在这纠结这种细枝末节……羽生，我可从没见过你这么优柔寡断。”织田恨铁不成钢，“今早还决定要求婚呢，今晚就后悔了？这可不对吧？”

“我不是说后悔……我是不想以后天天后悔……”羽生解释道。

“那也是以后的事。”织田认真地说道，“以后的事谁也说不准……说句不好听的，就好像今天，万一博洋真的出事了，你扪心自问一下，这个没有说出口的求婚，你真的不会后悔吗？”

听到这种假设，羽生瞬间如坠冰窟。

“比起没做而后悔，果然是做过才后悔比较划算吧？”织田说，“你当初把博洋先斩后奏的勇气去哪儿了？”

果然还是过来人看得通透，三两句话就点醒了羽生。一时间，羽生几乎忘了自己刚刚到底在为什么纠结，明明就是一件很简单的事情，究竟自己是怎么能拖到现在的？

“现在……事情越变越复杂了。”织田叹了口气，“你想好怎么跟中国国家队那边的人怎么交代博洋的伤了吗？还有你的告别冰演，要怎么跟观众解释？”

“……是啊……”羽生揉了揉眉心，“放心吧，我会处理的……”

羽生退役后的告别冰演，请到了来自世界各国前前后后大大小小数十位重量级嘉宾，从老将到新秀，阵容强大，一经披露就备受瞩目，被媒体赞为奥林匹克都难以企及的世界花样滑冰嘉年华。金博洋也是受邀嘉宾之一，因为上赛季表现出彩，因此他这一次的表演也很受关注。

“他最近要修养，恐怕排练也赶不上了……”织田担忧地说，“你……考虑一下到时候怎么处理吧。”

“嗯……”羽生顿了顿，“我觉得我现在有点乱，不过我会想清楚的，谢谢你了，织田。”

挂了电话，羽生又独自在客厅的沙发上躺了下去，盯着天花板思考了半宿的人生，思考到最后，他就那样四仰八叉地睡着了。一觉睡到第二天上午，醒过来的时候，羽生突然发现自己身上多了一条毯子，他坐起身，发现金博洋正在客厅外的阳台上晾衣服。

羽生掀开毯子，伸着懒腰上前拉开了阳台的玻璃推拉门，在金博洋举手把一件衬衫挂起来的时候，从后面一把抱住了金博洋纤细的腰身。

金博洋遭到了突然袭击，倒是没什么太大反应，只是微微扭过头，瞥了羽生一眼，接着就继续整理刚刚挂起来的衬衫，随口问道：“你醒啦？”

“嗯……”羽生把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，声音里还带着刚睡醒的沙哑和鼻音，“你怎么一大早就起来洗衣服啊？你不是最讨厌做家务的吗？”

“嗯，睡醒了，不能玩手机又不能打游戏。不做家务，我也不知道还能做点什么……”金博洋说着，用手指抚平了衬衫领口上的褶皱。

“抱歉……”羽生收紧了双臂，“都是我不好，不该让你去弄那些有的没的。”

“我受伤是意外啦，不关你的事。”金博洋有点无奈，拍了拍羽生环在自己腰间的手，“是我自己没注意脚下，发生意外了，也是没办法的事。”

羽生不说话。金博洋被他抱着，也没法弯腰去捡洗衣篮里的其他衣服，只好叹了口气，转过身去面对羽生。看到羽生低着头，他就抬手搂住了羽生的脖子，让羽生把脸埋进他的怀里。

两个人拥抱在一起，一时间谁也没有再说些什么，白金色的阳光透过明净的落地窗投落到阳台上，被微风吹起的白衬衫，把雪亮的阳光映射到两个人的身上。

“羽生，”金博洋的声音柔软得让他自己都有点不习惯，“你想吃早饭吗？”

羽生从他怀里撤了出来，视线沿着金博洋的脸庞，犹如扫描一般仔仔细细地上下描了一圈。阳光把金博洋原本就冷白的皮肤映得几乎透明，瞳眸也像颗琥珀色的玻璃球，散射出剔透的光晕。没有经过打理的头发整个儿蓬松地竖在脑袋上，让人特别想要伸手揉一揉。只是唇色依旧略显苍白，看起来有点虚弱。

金博洋被羽生盯得有点奇怪，他低头看了看自己身上的衣服，还是不明白羽生究竟在盯些什么，“怎么了？”

羽生笑了笑，眼睛眯缝起来，他靠近金博洋，在他没什么血色的唇上亲吻了一下，“我们去吃早饭吧。”

金博洋摇了摇头，抬手指向厨房，说道：“你起来得太晚啦，我已经吃完了。我早上随便弄了点三明治，你想吃的话厨房还有剩的，我还要晾衣服呢。”

“哦……这样啊。”羽生有些失落。他的失落也不是第一天了，自从金博洋这个赛季回来变成熟了之后，羽生每天都能感受到落差感。

以往金博洋总是很黏他，就算他赖床，金博洋也陪着他，两个人缩在被窝里，腻腻歪歪一上午，直到饿到不行才起来；就算金博洋已经自己吃完了饭，当羽生姗姗来迟的时候，金博洋也会坐在旁边陪着他、看着他吃。

现在与过去的强烈对比，或许也是令羽生对求婚望而却步的原因之一，如果现在一时冲动在一起，未来爱意消退时，曾经爱到疯狂的两人又该是如何惨淡收场？

而且……现在的金博洋是已经对彼此之间的关系感到厌倦了吗？他的成长，与随之而来的淡漠和拘礼，似乎都在向羽生传递着负面的信号。

羽生咬下了一口金博洋随手弄的三明治，外层的面包因为水分蒸发而有些发硬，但是羽生讨厌的面包边却被细心地切除了，所以也不是不能下咽。里层塞着生菜西红柿片，以及火腿和黄油，虽然只是胡乱塞的，但是也没有出错，甚至算得上口感清爽。

羽生盯着三明治上没有边儿的面包片，发了会愣。织田那句“比起没做而后悔，果然是做过才后悔比较划算吧？”又一次冲进了他的脑海，他用力咀嚼着嘴里的食物，下定决心不再动摇了。

当天下午，羽生出门去排练冰演，打算顺道去米沙他们那儿取回自己早就准备好的求婚戒指。出门之前，他还再三嘱咐了金博洋不要乱跑乱动，什么活都不要再干了，好好休息等他回来。

【TBC】


	10. X

金博洋乖乖地应了，虽然原本就不是什么好动的性格，可是什么都不能做，连手机都不能刷，实在是让他闲得发慌，最后等到羽生回家时，金博洋已经稀里糊涂地睡着了。

羽生踢掉脚上的拖鞋，把自己往床上一砸，准确地趴到了金博洋右侧的空位上。他掀起被子的一角，挪着身子，一点一点蠕动着钻进了金博洋的被窝里。

富有弹性的床垫都在羽生的动作中震动着，金博洋却只是拱了拱身子，背对着他，把被子裹得更紧了些，依然熟睡着，丝毫没有醒转的意思。

羽生曲起胳膊支在脑袋下面，把脑袋撑高去看金博洋的脸。因为角度问题，羽生只能看见他脸颊上圆润的弧度，莹白的皮肤上微微透着红润，气色看起来似乎好一些了。

盯着金博洋的脸蛋发了会呆，羽生认真思考了一下，如果自己现在把戒指直接套上他的手指，他醒过来会是什么反应？

但是想归想，求婚这种事，羽生还是想自己说出口的。他把被子拉高了一些，盖住了金博洋的肩头，自己也紧紧贴着金博洋略显瘦削的背后，搂着他躺了下去。

金博洋动了动，羽生以为他要醒了，但他最终却只是扭动着翻了个身，换成了面对羽生的姿势。他的脸正好贴进了羽生的怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋顶着羽生的下巴。

下巴被金博洋的乱糟糟头发弄得有些发痒，羽生轻轻笑了一下，抓起金博洋的手放到自己腰上，顺势把金博洋搂住，低头亲了亲他的头顶。

金博洋身上那股熟悉的淡淡玫瑰味儿萦绕在羽生鼻尖，虽然平时闻着有些骚包，但是现在却让人觉得安定温和，透着一股温馨的劲儿。羽生就那样抱着金博洋，不知不觉地睡着了。

傍晚的橙红色霞光映照在厚重的窗帘上，只隐隐透出些许迷幻的橙紫天光。卧室里一片昏暗，kingsize的大床旁边散落着被随意蹬掉的拖鞋，床头柜上凌乱地摆放着黑框眼镜、男士手表、胡乱卷曲着的领带和两个几乎一模一样的旧版UE耳机盒。

大床中间，两个身影紧紧依偎在一起，所以蓬松的灰色空调被下，只有一个圆团团的鼓包。

金博洋被羽生搂在怀里，紧紧皱着眉头，似乎难受得不行。可能是因为被子盖得太紧，金博洋梦见自己走在午后的沙漠里，腰上还牛仔一般地缠着沉重的武装带。

突然一个敌对团伙从角落里窜了出来，冲锋枪伴着火光发出突突突的巨大嗡鸣，金博洋赶紧伸手摸了摸腰间的枪支，利落帅气地掏出了最引以为傲的左轮手枪，但是当他把手枪举到眼前的时候，却发现自己金光闪闪的定制左轮，突然变成了……一块方火腿。

震惊绝望之下，金博洋一下子就从这个荒诞的梦里惊醒了过来。

一睁眼，金博洋只觉得脸前压迫感极强，再加上房里光线昏暗，他的眼睛一时没法调整到正确的焦距上，愣是缓了好一会儿，才勉强辨认出羽生脖颈上常戴的运动项链。

他把脸贴在羽生的锁骨上，胳膊收了收，搂紧了身边人的腰，又眯瞪了个三五分钟，这才慢悠悠地清醒过来。

金博洋从羽生怀里微微撤出来一些，捂着嘴打了一个大大的呵欠，他一边揉着眼角溢出的泪水，一边抬头去看羽生的脸。

羽生还沉睡着，呼吸沉重而均匀。淡粉色的眼睑轻轻闭合着，他的眼窝深深的，让人忍不住想要摸摸那形状优雅的眉骨。

金博洋倒是没有真的去摸，他的思绪还停留在刚刚的梦里不能自拔，现在想想，自己腰间的手枪……或者说火腿，难不成就是羽生搁在自己腰上的胳膊吗？

金博洋花了好一会儿才把梦里那块又红又香的意大利熏火腿和眼前沉睡中也好看得不行的羽生结弦选手分开……

金博洋很羡慕羽生，他总觉得自己和羽生之间的气质差别很大程度上是长相决定的。羽生做什么大家都会说帅啊美啊什么的，但是自己就算努力耍帅，也只会被夸可爱。就算是自己的粉丝，也都是一天到晚对着他说“我儿子真可爱”这样很占便宜的发言。

为什么呢？是自己长得太幼稚了吗？

不过金博洋倒是不否认，当初他喜欢上羽生，确实有很大一部分颜的原因，喜欢一个人就是要喜欢他的全部嘛，好像没毛病吧。

不过仔细想想，他好像也不是羽生的每个地方都喜欢……比如羽生欺负人的时候，还有逃避做家务的时候，固执己见不听劝的时候，甚至还有连打游戏都不接受输给自己的时候。

还有最近的羽生，金博洋也不是很喜欢。

自从他发现了羽生的结婚计划之后，他的心境就如过山车一般经历了一系列剧烈的变化。

从一开始的满心期待，到逐渐有些不耐烦，然后甚至想要主动出击勾引对方对自己下手。他都已经做到怀孕都无所谓的地步了，却还是被羽生拒绝了。

那一晚，因为下定决心想要在新赛季前对羽生发起最后进攻，金博洋的内心很是挣扎犹豫，愣是在性事中走神了好几次，次次都被羽生抓包，然后就惯例性地被按住狠狠地欺负了。食髓知味的身体被汹涌的兴奋和快感不断冲击，他脑袋一热，不计后果地在激烈的交合中，哭着打开了生殖腔。

当羽生一下闯入生殖腔内的时候，金博洋不争气地哭出了声。不只是因为生理上遭受到了前所未有的刺激，也是也因为他终于又一次因为羽生而突破了自己的底线。

他悲哀地发现自己居然真的如此喜欢羽生，喜欢他，喜欢到连自己都不在乎，无限地包容他，无限地退让他，毫无节制。

最悲哀的是，当他抛弃了羞耻心，鼓起勇气为羽生打开生殖腔之后，羽生却还是没有接受他赤裸裸的邀请。他不知道羽生是在故意吊他胃口，还是真心不想标记他，无论事实属于哪一种，都足够令人受伤了。

金博洋从来没有流过这么多眼泪，委屈，悲伤，不解，还有十万分之一的愤怒，他这么喜欢这个人，以至于无法认真对他生气。金博洋只怨恨自己，如果他不那么喜欢羽生，不抱那么多无谓的期待，就不会让自己那么受折磨，也不会给羽生施加那么多的压力。

他不爱把心事和别人分享，即使是最亲密的妈妈他也不爱说，就那样憋着，忍耐着，等待着，直到新赛季开始。

他离开了羽生身边，把精力全部分配到练习当中，把情感通通宣泄在赛场上，每天累到没有力气胡思乱想，这样的生活，反而让他觉得轻松。

那个赛季，人们说他的表演有了很大进步，有人说金博洋像是突然被点化了一样，你甚至随便扫一眼，都会被他深沉的情感表达所吸引。

金博洋站在领奖台上，微笑地接过捧花，和颁奖的官员用英语随意寒暄了两句。当他看向乌压压的观众席时，举起双手示意，并引来了山呼海啸般的欢呼时，他突然就觉得，自己的心情好像渐渐发生了一些变化。

在下一个休赛期，金博洋还是照例来到日本和羽生共度假期。当他再次看到羽生的脸，思念和欣喜几乎堆到了他的嗓子眼，他差点就要扔掉行李冲过去熊抱羽生了。

但最终他却只是捏皱了手里的护照和机票，拎着行李箱走过去，轻轻地笑了笑：“好久不见。”

他觉得自己已经成长了，那他就是成长了。

他不想再一股脑地把全副心思都放在羽生一个人身上，他不想对羽生逼得太紧，也不想对自己逼得太紧。他也想要像羽生那样，时刻保持谦逊，保持理智，保持大人的风度。

以往他总是把时间都花在家里和羽生共处。现在他能出门都会尽量出门，买买东西，逛逛街，见见朋友，甚至一个人拿着相机出门观光。

他觉得这样自己的心情可以得到放松，羽生也不用一天到晚想着照顾他，也会轻松许多。

但是相较之下，羽生却好像不是那么开心。

金博洋的手指在羽生的脸上细细描摹着。羽生因为运动量缩减而微微发胖，没怎么修整过的眉毛看起来有些散乱，眉头微微皱着，像是睡着了还在发着愁。

金博洋收回手，伸长脖子在他下巴上亲了一口，亲完之后想了想，又在他的嘴唇上补了一下，然后自己就傻笑了两声。

羽生的嘴唇长期都处于干涩的状态。尽管大把大把喝水，也架不住他瀑布似的流汗，加上平时从不注意保养，一个月里少说有半个月，嘴唇都是干燥起皮的状态，吻起来还有点儿扎嘴。

金博洋笑眯眯地盯着羽生的脸看，毕竟机会难得。羽生醒着的时候，他可不敢跟羽生这样长时间地对视，也不会露出这种花痴少女一般的表情。

可是他又实在爱看羽生，平时除了盯着手机里存的照片看之外，就是在这种时候，偷偷地在超近距离下细细观察羽生的面孔。

羽生皱着的眉头渐渐松开了，他动了动身子，咂了咂嘴，凭借金博洋多年偷看羽生的经验来判断，羽生应该是要醒了。于是他立刻条件反射似的低下头，闭上眼睛装睡。

果不其然，羽生抬手揉揉眼睛，醒了。

金博洋乖乖地搂着他的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口，一切看起来都和羽生睡着之前一样，除了房里越来越昏暗的光线。

羽生动了动，金博洋感受到他把自己搂得更紧了。一双修长的手在自己身上不太规矩地动来动去，接着，金博洋颈后的腺体就被按住了，当羽生用手指去按揉那块腺体时，金博洋不自觉地颤抖了一下。

像是一团刚刚熄灭的篝火，稍加撩拨就会烈火重燃，金博洋心中那无法言说的希冀也是如此。

他又开始暗暗期待羽生做些什么，但是理智却又往重生的火焰上泼着冷水，告诉他不要忘记之前无数次的教训，不要怀抱无谓的希望，尽管羽生现在动手动脚，但是他马上就会停住的，他马上就会放开你的，他不会标记你，也不会和你求婚的，不要再想了……

就在金博洋内心天人交战的时候，羽生的动作却一刻也没停，他柔软的指腹不断按压着金博洋的腺体，让他的信息素无法抑制地散发出来，浓郁的玫瑰味儿在空气中凝结。

金博洋也同样闻到了羽生身上的铃兰香气，顿时发现他这回似乎是要来真的了。

金博洋早已习惯了羽生的气味，平时如果不注意，经常会忽略掉这家伙身上淡淡的铃兰香。因此对于金博洋来说，只有在羽生欲望高涨的时候，他的信息素才会变得如此鲜明而诱惑。

羽生的手开始越发不老实，先是把他的上衣撩到胸口，手掌在光滑的肌肤上摩挲，接着一路滑下，摸过弧度性感的腰肢，直接钻进了薄薄的棉质内裤里。

金博洋感觉臀瓣被抓住揉捏，呼吸立刻就乱了，开始犹豫还要不要继续装睡。

羽生没有给他犹豫的机会，一手在挺翘的臀部肆意揉捏，一手则直接握住了他的前面。

金博洋再也装不下去了，他赶紧抬手抓住了羽生的胳膊，制止了他进一步的动作。

“你终于醒啦？”羽生笑眯眯的，没有一点儿做坏事被撞破的自觉，反倒乐呵呵地起身打开了床头灯，看向金博洋羞涩泛红的脸庞，“我还以为你会一直装下去呢。”

“你，你怎么知道……”金博洋不明白他是什么时候暴露的，只是一个愣神儿的工夫，羽生就趁势整个人压到金博洋身上，手里也开始毫不客气地在他的下身动作起来。

“我当然知道。”羽生的呼吸炽热滚烫，欲望满载的眼神紧锁着金博洋的双眼，让金博洋不禁开始浑身发软，“你刚刚是不是偷偷亲我来着？嗯？”

“……”花痴行径被瞬间戳穿，金博洋害羞得从脸颊红到了耳朵尖，他抿了抿唇，把头扭到一边，企图避开羽生的视线。

金博洋不说话，羽生就当他默认了。

其实羽生睡觉还挺沉的，只是那个时候快醒了，模模糊糊感觉到了金博洋的动作而已；不过经羽生那么贱兮兮地一说，在金博洋听来，还以为自己过去每次偷看羽生的行径都被发现了，只是那家伙一直装作不知道而已，所以丢脸程度加了十倍不止。

羽生看着他的模样暗暗感慨了一下，就是因为这孩子总是一副很好欺负的样子，所以自己才会这么喜欢S他啊，这可不是自己的错，是个人都会忍不住。

于是羽生拉开了金博洋的大腿，把身体挤进了他的双腿之间。两个人下身紧紧贴合，隔着薄薄的布料蹭在一起，硬热的触感互相传递。

金博洋敞开的腿间被羽生充满攻击性地顶撞着，羽生的亲吻和抚慰，也如春雨般细密温柔地落在金博洋身上。对于金博洋来说，羽生却仿佛是在他的身上种下了一颗颗火种，让情欲的烈焰瞬间席卷他的全身，灼烧着理智。

“天天那么喜欢我吗？”羽生抓起金博洋的双手，把他的手按在脑袋顶上，脸凑到他的眼前，眼睛眯缝着端详着金博洋的脸庞。

金博洋的皮肤是出了名的细腻透亮，即使靠得再近，也依旧是白嫩水滑的模样。羽生曾见过好几个女性选手对他的脸蛋连捏带搓还赞不绝口，这傻孩子耳朵都红透了还在那儿傻笑，真是要没救了。

听到羽生的调戏，金博洋羞涩又无奈，他偏着头，皱着眉咬了咬柔软的下唇，小小地纠结了片刻，然后用细若蚊呐的声音对着羽生说道：“就……就是喜欢，不可以吗……”

“……”听到他的回应，羽生瞪大了眼睛，连毛手毛脚的动作都停了下来。他盯着金博洋，像是在看着什么不可思议的珍奇异宝似的，“天天……”

羽生真不知道金博洋怎么能把讨人喜欢做到如此浑然天成，好像只是眨眨眼就能叫人心动似的。虽然他平时腼腆得很，但总会时不时地冒出三两句话，一两个无意识的眼神或动作，正中羽生那颗噗通跳的红心，难道这也是Omega天生的诱惑力吗？

“干嘛。”尽管羽生心里千头万绪，金博洋这边还在为自己说出的话害羞呢，抬头对上羽生深沉的凝视，他心跳一窒，不禁再次躲开了视线，眨了眨眼，“干，干嘛那样看着我啦。”

“天天……太可爱了……”羽生贴得离金博洋极近，嘴唇微张，火热的气息从唇间落在金博洋的脸颊上，撩得人心痒。那种呼之欲出的欲望，让金博洋感受到了巨大的压迫感，却又期待得浑身酥软。

“想把天天吃掉，这样天天就是我一个人的了。”羽生说着，捧住了金博洋的脸颊，用拇指摩挲着他细嫩的肌肤，一边侧过头去啃咬他的耳坠脖颈，“天天……”

“唔……”面对仿佛着了魔一样的羽生，金博洋却意外的很是受用，光是感受到脖颈被牙齿轻轻咬住，就足以让他觉得脊背发麻。

“天天，那种话，只准对我一个人说哦。”羽生将身体稍微撤开了一些，伸手脱去金博洋身上早已凌乱的衣服。

“诶？”金博洋也不反抗，任羽生的双手把自己扒个干净，“哪句话？”

“喜欢我那句。”羽生拉住金博洋的胳膊，让他坐起来，然后一把扯掉了他的上衣，甩到一边，“因为天天太可爱了，如果对别人说的话，那个人肯定会受不了的。”

“什么啦，怎么会有那种事。”当羽生再次搂过来，亲吻金博洋的锁骨时，金博洋回抱住羽生的背脊，嘴里还不忘反驳，“我只是一个普通的Omega啊。”

“……”羽生突然用力在金博洋的胸口上咬出了一个红印，疼得金博洋“哎呦”一声嚎了出来，眼角眉梢都弯了下去，表情很是委屈，但是羽生却毫无道歉的意思。

没有自觉也要有个限度，什么叫“普通的Omega”啊！不说别的，就只是在竞技体育行业中，能够进入世界排名前十的Omega本身就不普通了吧！你可是在被无数Alpha包围的环境里长大的，麻烦有点自我意识吧，这孩子从小到大究竟是被保护得多好啊……

“难怪那么容易就被我……”羽生回想起金博洋无数次对于自己信口胡诌的段子也毫不犹豫地相信的样子，怎么想都觉得太不安全了，能这样被自己骗，就代表也有被别人骗的可能性啊！

这可不行，得立马给他盖上章。

“唔……你干嘛……”金博洋眼睁睁看着羽生拿起前两天随手乱放在床头的领带，捋了捋平，接着就蒙在了自己的眼睛上。

“别动。”羽生的台词活像个凶神恶煞的绑匪，手上也把那根领带绑得紧紧的，几乎让金博洋的眼球都有了点儿压迫感。

金博洋不太舒服，伸手就想摘掉领带，却被羽生捉住了双手按在枕头上，原本想要说些什么的唇舌，也被羽生突如其来的深吻给堵了个严严实实。

金博洋这时候才想明白，小电影里给女主角蒙眼睛是什么意思。可能实在是经验不足，他一直不懂蒙眼睛是个什么play，直到今天，他才发现——是真的会玩。

羽生发出的每一声喘息，都像是被经过了独特的锐化放大处理一样，犹如丝绸般的实质，从金博洋敏感的耳道里滑过，比什么ASMR都要带劲。而羽生的亲吻和抚摸，都成了无法预测的举动，金博洋看不到羽生的动作，也不知道下一个吻会落在哪里。羽生的每一次触碰，都让金博洋浑身颤栗，仿佛全身上下的感知系统都被放大了一百倍，光是抚摸就让他被刺激得头皮发麻。

羽生让金博洋把光裸的腿勾到自己腰上，让两个人的下身紧贴着摩擦，接着双手顺势从腿弯一路滑到腰臀，揉弄着弹性十足的臀瓣，用指尖按压着臀缝间隐藏的入口。

不仅是作怪的手指，金博洋的脖颈更是被羽生反复舔吻流连着，莹白的肌肤被染上水红的痕迹，一串一串，似乎是故意要留下印记一般。

“唔~嗯……”跟以往的任何一次都不一样，还是前戏而已，金博洋就已经被挑逗得热汗淋漓。羽生早已松开了他的双手，金博洋却好像已经忘记了可以自己摘下领带，只是躺在那儿，如同刚从深海中回归水面一般，胸口因为越来越急促的喘息而上下起伏，却又像是在不停地抬高胸口，祈求羽生的抚慰。

羽生却故意在这时起身，转而去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。金博洋只感觉到紧贴着自己的炽热体温忽然离开，忍不住瑟缩了一下，勾着羽生腰部的双腿也圈紧了些。羽生一边往手上倒着润滑剂，一边饶有兴致地欣赏着金博洋的模样。

金博洋的额头鼻尖都沁出了一层薄汗，嘴唇被吻得红肿，他轻轻地抿起嘴唇，喉结上下滑动，身体因为无法预测的触感而过度兴奋，当羽生的手指带着温热的润滑剂顶到他的臀缝中间时，金博洋的双腿条件反射一般地夹紧了羽生，喘息顿时就乱了。

羽生的手指打了个转儿，直戳进温暖柔滑的内里，辗转按压着不断紧缩的肉壁，金博洋惊喘一声，微张的唇齿间发出连绵不断的甜腻呻吟。

羽生又俯身去舔吻他胸前逐渐饱满起来的红色果实，金博洋感觉到胸前被炽热柔软的东西裹住，一时惊慌又酥麻。当羽生的齿列轻轻刮过细嫩的乳首时，金博洋只觉得快感犹如闪电一般贯穿了他的身体。

“天天……”羽生的唇齿又一路向上，回到了金博洋的颈间，他呼吸间的灼热气息有意无意地喷薄在金博洋的腺体边缘，让金博洋不禁下意识地缩了缩脖子，把腺体藏了起来。

“唔……啊！羽生……”

金博洋的动作似乎刺激到了羽生，羽生抱着金博洋一个翻身，就自己躺进被窝里，让金博洋坐在了自己的身上。

金博洋还被蒙着眼，离开了被窝的包围，让他更加没有了安全感，他赶紧伸出双手去摸索羽生的腰腹，从小腹摸索上去，直到摸到羽生的脸颊才安心。

“天天……”羽生抚摸着金博洋的大腿，毫不掩饰欲望的眼神，仿佛有实质一般，舔过金博洋的浑身上下。金博洋就像是被大灰狼摁在爪下的雪白兔子，战战兢兢地等待被吃干抹净，“我要进去了哦。”

“嗯……啊~不，不行……我，我还没准……”

羽生抬高了他翘挺的屁股，直接将早已硬热的性器戳入柔软的小口，湿润黏腻的甬道热情的吸附上粗大的肉柱，可能是因为心理紧张，金博洋这一次比平时还要紧致，让羽生恨不得立刻进入到最深处。

“嗯~啊……啊~羽生~啊……”金博洋也不知道为什么，难道蒙眼睛真有那么大影响吗？自己浑身上下都像是打了春药似的，反应激烈到不可置信。羽生只是一个轻轻的抽插，都能让他叫得像是随时要高潮了一样，他不想表现得那么放荡，可是身体的反应却又实在是无法克制。

“声音很棒哦，天天~”羽生也被他的反应带动起来，先是浅浅抽插了几下让他适应，紧接着就开始双手握住金博洋的细腰，大力地向上顶弄起来。

“啊！啊~唔嗯……”金博洋被顶得上上下下地乱晃，酥麻的快感流窜到全身，他已经完全无法控制自己因为深入的操弄而发出丢脸的声音，像是连身体都瘫软了，只能伴着羽生的动作随波逐流，任由他玩弄。

“今天还真是热情呢，天天。”羽生觉得金博洋的里面顺滑得不像样，肯定是被操出了更多的淫液，感觉比发情期的情热还要刺激，“这么想要我吗？”

“唔……”金博洋低着头，将下唇咬得发白，尽管被干得喘息凌乱，但也没有回应羽生恶趣味的对话。

“天天？”羽生停下了顶干的动作，撑着胳膊坐了起来，他伸手捧起了金博洋的脸，却见到两行绝不属于汗液的水痕从被打湿的领带下面流了出来。

羽生在浅浅的泪痕上亲吻了一下，温柔又亲密。

“我……”这时，金博洋却突然开口了，声音带着沙哑的哭腔，“我当然想要你啊。”

“诶？”羽生觉得金博洋这话说得有些古怪，像是被自己逼出来的床边蜜语，又像是他深思熟虑后，在很严肃地宣布某个决定一样。

“一直，一直都想要你……”金博洋忽然抬起双手，在羽生身上摸索了一下，接着搂住了他的脖颈，“想你是我一个人的，想你永远都是我的。”

“天天……”羽生被他突如其来的表白给冲昏了头脑，欣喜又混乱，何况他们现在还是这么个你中有我我中有你的状态，金博洋这么做，不就是想要灭掉羽生脑内的最后一丝理智吗？

“我也是你的……”金博洋声音颤抖地说着，“占有我吧……只有你……”

听到金博洋的话，羽生整个人都短路了，他丢脸地咽下了一口大大的口水，心里暗暗庆幸金博洋的眼睛被自己遮住了，他看不到自己现在这幅形象幻灭的饥渴模样，什么“占有你”这种话，你在这个时候说，简直是……简直是……

羽生心里滑过一万种难以启齿的淫词秽语，下体越发的涨大，紧紧塞在金博洋的身体里。就在羽生还在尝试让自己恢复冷静理智，维持床笫之间的个人形象时，金博洋坐不住了。

金博洋搂着羽生的脖子，轻咬着红艳的下唇，开始自己扭动腰肢，主动用后穴套弄起了羽生高挺的性器。虽然动作可谓是一万个不熟练，但是这种青涩又诱惑的姿态，羽生还就吃这一口。

于是羽生握紧了拳头，强忍着干穿他的冲动，享受着金博洋百年难得一见的主动服务。

鬼知道他忍得有多难受，浑身上下都在积蓄着力量，像是有千百只蚂蚁在叮咬一般，而他只能瞪大眼睛去欣赏金博洋沉浸在欲望中的胴体——那不断摇动的纤韧腰肢，那覆着薄汗与爱痕的雪白肌肤，那充满欲望的隐忍表情……

“喂！”金博洋忽然停了下来，娇嗔般地打了一下羽生的肩膀，然后吸了吸因为哭泣而有些堵塞的鼻子，埋怨着：“你、你倒是动一动啊……”

“好啊。”羽生强装游刃有余的样子，搂住金博洋的腰，又是一个翻身，把他按在了松软的床褥里，拉开双腿架在自己肩上，对着肉穴的深处开始了大力的顶弄，性器的顶端戳刺着隐藏在肉壁上的敏感点，每一次抽插都能带去冲击理智的快感。

金博洋一下子被干得头晕目眩，除了嗯嗯啊啊什么都声音都发不出来。他原本没有想说那些话的，只是羽生那样问他，就不小心戳到了他心尖的痛处，他一时动情，就忍不住将内心表白出来。

他想要羽生占有自己，真正地占有，不要给自己逃走的机会，让自己永远属于他——这样，羽生也会永远属于自己，他们会永远刻印上属于彼此的标记，染上彼此的气味，成为彼此的一部分。

天知道他身为一个Omega，是花了多大的勇气才决定主动出击的，甚至他的话都说到那种地步了，羽生居然还是无动于衷。

金博洋简直要绝望，如果不是他爱羽生胜过一切，他可能早就提了分手，哪怕稍微少喜欢他一点点，也不至于让自己陷于如此境地。

痛苦，可是又很甜蜜。

“天天……天天……”羽生在急促的进出中一遍遍地呼唤着金博洋的名字，性器把柔软的肉穴操开，在深处搅弄顶戳，各种不知名的液体被干了出来，顺着金博洋臀部的曲线滑到床单里，淫秽得很。

“啊~啊~羽、羽生……”金博洋被操得浑身酥麻，不知道是不是因为被遮着眼睛，让他拥有了掩耳盗铃般的勇气，企图用仅剩的一点理智，强撑着向羽生提出自己最后的请求，“请……请标记我……”

这么长时间过去了，明示暗示，撒娇冷战，兜兜转转到最后，还是不如红口白牙，说个明白。

羽生再次停下了操弄，伸手将金博洋拉了起来，亲吻了一下他的脖颈。金博洋感受到脖子上的柔软触感，立刻一个激灵，心里的那团奄奄一息的火堆，又燃起了火光。

金博洋被羽生搂着亲了半晌，接着忽然眼前一亮，眼睛上的领带终于被扯掉，他眨了眨眼睛，视线有些模糊，睫毛都被泪水沾湿，黏成了一缕一缕。

羽生用双手捧住了金博洋的脑袋，让他直视自己。金博洋眨了半天眼睛，又落了几滴眼泪，眼神这才开始慢慢聚焦，落到了羽生的脸上。

“好。”羽生与他四目相对，郑重其事地说，“我想要标记你，这话应该由我来说的——你愿意永远和我在一起吗？”

“……”金博洋眨了眨眼，忽地嘴一撇，似乎又要开始哭了。

“对不起，又惹你哭了。”羽生擦了擦他的脸蛋，就又要去吻他。

“别亲了。”

金博洋却突然把羽生推开，依然紧盯着他的眼睛，“对，我哭了，都是你的错……”金博洋顿了顿，缓了一个哭嗝，又说到：“我这辈子都不会原谅你的……所，所以……还不快标记我！别等我后悔！”

羽生也不敢再装大爷了，立刻应了，让金博洋翻过身趴跪在床上，接着从后面再次进入了他。

金博洋也不再掩饰，纵情扭动着身体，发出放浪形骸的喘息呻吟，抬高屁股向后索求着羽生的入侵。羽生被他的模样勾引得彻底放弃了理智，下身凶狠地挺入肉穴最深处，顶撞着生殖腔的入口，硬热涨大的性器械在潮湿柔滑的内里一阵猛干。

羽生俯下身，握住了金博洋高扬的脖颈，金博洋顺从地颔首，露出后颈的腺体，羽生凑上前嗅了嗅，甜美性感的玫瑰味儿扑鼻而来。

金博洋闭上双眼，哑声说：“来吧。”

下一秒，羽生已经咬住了金博洋的后颈，下身也捅进了最深处，金博洋惊呼一声，一种从未体验过的刺激从后颈炸开，快感像是深埋的地雷，引线燃了半晌，此时终于在他浑身上下炸开，从皮到骨一片酥麻焦热，顿时令他双眼发黑，最后失去了意识。

当他再次迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候，羽生正抱着他侧躺在床上，成了结的性器依然停留在他的身体里。

“你醒了？”羽生吻了吻他的肩头，又亲了一口颈窝，痒得金博洋缩了缩脖子。

“唔……难受……”金博洋口齿不清，说话嘟嘟囔囔的，也没经大脑，跟梦话差不多。

“难受？……哪里，哪里难受？”羽生这时已经是一副疏懒的模样，听到金博洋的话，他有点儿尴尬又有些心虚，手在金博洋胸前腰腹摸了一通，也不知道是故意占便宜还是真的在确认他的身体状况。

“唔嗯……别乱动……”金博洋念念叨叨的，想要拍掉羽生的手，但是手覆在羽生手上，就那样又稀里糊涂地眯瞪过去了。

两个人腻腻歪歪地依偎在一起，直到羽生的结渐渐消退，他又打着呵欠起身给金博洋洗漱清理了一番。等他忙活完，已经是大半夜了，他实在是饿的不行，嘴里叼了一个三明治，又端了一盘中午吃剩的寿司回到了卧室。

也不知道是因为标记带来的冲击太大，还是确实消耗太多脱了力气，金博洋在睡了一下午的情况下，居然又多睡了将近三个小时。

“唔……嗯……”金博洋咂吧咂吧嘴，晃着身体想要转个身，但是一阵从未有过的酸涩感充斥了他的四肢百骸，就算是他过去夸张到一天做6组四周跳练习的时候，也从没有过这种感受，“好痛……”

“醒了？”羽生的声音就在距离金博洋极近的地方响起，金博洋皱了皱眉，一睁开眼睛，看见的就是羽生那张缺乏睡眠的笑脸，唇上还沾着些面包屑。

“你干嘛……”金博洋动了动身子，但是羽生趴在他身上，把他压得死死的，他随意挣了挣，也没了力气，“你老压着我干嘛……”

“我有事儿要和你说。”羽生趴在他胸前，笑眯眯的，“很重要的事。”

“有事你好好说成吗？”金博洋挑起眉头。

“好呀。”羽生揪了一下他的鼻子，一个侧身从金博洋身上翻了下去，“你饿了吗？床头有吃的。然后你去洗漱一下，待会儿我带你去个地方。”

“去哪儿啊？”金博洋撑起身体，只觉得四肢沉重，“我提前告诉你啊，我现在可没力气。”

“没事儿，我照顾你呀。”羽生嬉皮笑脸的，话里几分真挚几分调笑，金博洋还真分不清。

虽然如此，金博洋还是按照羽生的吩咐洗漱收拾了一番，吃掉了所有的寿司和三块鸡肉火腿三明治，食量比平时还大几倍，羽生看得目瞪口呆，问了一句“你不是现在就怀孕了吧？”，接着就被金博洋用身边的抱枕击杀了。

等到两个人收拾妥当坐进车里的时候，才刚刚凌晨三点钟。羽生发动汽车，金博洋坐在副驾驶乖巧地系着安全带，什么也没问，什么也没说，乖得让羽生都不禁侧目。

昨天才刚刚完成了标记这么大的事，照理说，今天醒来，怎么也应该有一大堆话要谈才对，但是金博洋却对昨天的事只字不提，羽生让他干嘛他就干嘛，这正常吗？羽生有点后悔自己没有提前研究研究Omega的心理学了。

金博洋看起来还是十分疲惫，在略有些摇晃的车里悄无声息地又睡着了。

实际上，金博洋根本就没想起来自己被标记了。

妈妈对自家儿子的了解一点错都没有，这孩子，对Omega的生理卫生知识极其缺乏。他的身体正在进行标记后的生理变化，整个信息素系统都在重构，因此身体消耗极大，而他居然还是觉得自己仅仅是太困了而已。

直到他在洗漱的时候觉得后颈持续肿热，这才发觉不对，他拿了两个镜子对着照了一下后颈，羽生的牙印明晃晃地亮在那儿，宣誓着Alpha的主权。

金博洋顿时就不淡定了，他的大脑就像是刚被修复的硬件磁盘，昨晚的记忆又一点一点地回到了脑海里，那一幕幕简直让金博洋羞耻至极，他在真正的发情期里都未必有这么放荡，还有他意乱情迷时说的那些话……金博洋觉得自己十有八九是失了智。

抬手摸摸肿胀的后颈，金博洋看着镜子里的自己，又是羞又是笑，他揉了揉脸，想要忍住笑意，但是一低头又开始笑。

毕竟内心前前后后经历了这么多纠结忐忑，现在也可以算是得偿夙愿了，金博洋不想表现得太过得意忘形，硬是调整了半天表情，才强压下笑意，故作矜持地走出了盥洗室。

他已经幸福得头晕目眩了，羽生说什么他都OK，好像才刚被标记，就自动代入小媳妇设定了一样。当他在车上睡过去之前，还在心里默默想着，等天亮了，他就去给妈妈打电话。

“天天，天天？”

“唔……嗯？”金博洋的胳膊被被羽生摇了摇，从车座上醒转过来。

“我们到啦。”羽生趴在方向盘上，侧着脸看向他。

“嗯？”金博洋揉了揉眼睛，坐直身体四处张望了一圈，发现羽生把车开到了一座小山丘的平地上，因为天还没亮，所以看的不是很真切。

车辆两边都是高大的绿树，枝叶繁茂，影影绰绰，车前是一个陡坡，从车里可以直接看到仙台的天际线，城市里一片灰暗，只隐约有些闪烁的灯火，呼应着夜空中无声褪去的星河，远方天空与城市的分界线开始出现隐隐的粉白，预示着黎明即将到来。

“看日出啊？”金博洋的声音还是哑哑的，鼻音浓重。

“嗯。”羽生点了点头，自己却不去看天空，只顾盯着金博洋的侧脸看，目不转睛的，“这里可是我的秘密基地哦，我一直都想带你来看看。”

“嗯~这样啊……”金博洋点点头，再次把视线投向远方的地平线。

“天天，穿上吧。”羽生忽然坐起身，从后座拿出两件运动外套，分了一件给金博洋，“虽然是夏天，凌晨还是有点冷。你穿上之后，咱们就出去吧。”

“哦。”金博洋什么意见都没有，乖乖地就应了。

羽生从置物架里拿出一条毛巾，把车前盖和挡风玻璃上的露水擦了擦，然后就带着金博洋躺了上去，羽生把双手交叠搁在脑后，从树木的枝叶缝隙间寻找着夜空中所剩无几的星星。

金博洋盘腿坐在他身边，胳膊支在腿上，掌心撑着自己的下巴，百无聊赖地望着逐渐明亮起来的地平线。

清晨的山林里清冷宁静，悦耳的蟋蟀鸣叫高低起落，幽远的鸟啼伴随着翅膀扑闪的声响，时远时近。如果不是山间公路上时不时传来的引擎声响，和眼前逐渐苏醒的城市光景，甚至会让人误以为自己身处世外之境。

“你知道的，我最讨厌早起了。”羽生突然悠悠地开口，打破了这份静谧，“如果有什么能让我早起，那就是这里的日出。”

“嗯……”金博洋收回目光，侧过脑袋看向羽生。

“不知道你信不信，我是在离家出走的时候发现这个地方的。”羽生的声音里染上了些笑意。

“啊？”金博洋不置可否，“看不出来啊。”

“我也是很叛逆的好吗。”羽生侧过脑袋，冲金博洋挑了挑眉，“究竟是为了什么我也不记得了，可能就是因为不想做作业吧。我一个臭小鬼，居然真的能走到这里来。那个时候我又饿又累，已经开始后悔了，坐在这里哭了大半夜，醒过来的时候，就看到了日出。”

金博洋看着他映着星光的眼睛，静静听着他的故事。虽然羽生平时说起这些事的时候，十句里九句都是逗他的，但是他还是很乐意听完。

“我觉得，是我一生中见证过的，最鲜活艳丽的场景。”羽生的语速慢悠悠的，声音低沉，让金博洋错觉自己在听某种深夜的抒情故事电台，“我一辈子也忘不了那个早晨，可能是有个人情感原因吧，尽管后来又去了很多地方，我觉得没有哪里的日出能比得过这里。”

“嗯……”金博洋垂眸，想了想，又开口道：“你那是家乡滤镜，改天你来哈尔滨，我也有最美的清晨给你看。”

羽生噗嗤一声笑了出来，他坐起身，握住金博洋的手，笑意盈盈的眼眸锁住他，直率的眼神像是要望进金博洋的灵魂里似的。羽生认真地看着金博洋，一字一句地说道：“那就拜托你了，天天。”

“……”金博洋咽了口口水，感觉自己像被羽生施了法术似的，一被他那样看着，浑身的力气就被抽走了，连躲避视线的余力都没有了。

“天天……”羽生的眼睛里像是堆着千言万语，又像是藏着万丈深海，他看着金博洋，似乎有什么呼之欲出，却又欲盖弥彰。

鸟鸣不知什么时候变得清脆起来，麻雀在被晨光映成金色的树木枝头跳跃翻飞。微风拂过还惹着露水的草木，枝叶婆娑，发出温柔如雨的声响，羽生感受到有细碎清凉的露水落在他的额头脸颊。

“天天，我，我想……咳、咳嗯……”羽生一开口，吓了自己一跳，没有想到自己的嗓子会突然喑哑，他赶紧清了清嗓子，从口袋里掏东西的动作也变得有些手忙脚乱的，“我、咳、我是想说……”

羽生突然露出了百年难见的慌乱神色，反倒让金博洋以为出了什么事，心里也跟着瞎紧张起来。

“我……咳。”羽生好不容易把戒指盒从兜里掏出来，又差点让盒子从满是汗液的手心里滑出去，他赶紧低头深呼吸了两个回合，这才顺过气来。

金博洋看着他把一个方形的小盒子递到自己面前，一时间还真没明白这是个什么暗器，能让羽生慌成这个样子。

“其实，我早就想和你说了——我……请你，和我结婚吧！”羽生说着，打开了手里的戒指盒。

一枚素净的银色男式戒指静静地躺在华丽的紫色丝绒中间，镶嵌在正中的碎钻将晨光映射得璀璨无比，羽生把戒指盒举高了一些，“真的很抱歉，拖了这么久……也让你等了那么久……希望，现在还来得及。”

朝阳已经突破了灰色的地平线，金黄的晨光四射而出，夜空如同镶钻的深蓝丝绸，被炽烈的金光撕裂，昼夜交界处，混杂出了由粉渐紫的奇妙色彩。

羽生的整个人被斜射过来的阳光镀上了一层金边，阳光射入他的眸子，他的瞳眸像颗琥珀色的玻璃球般剔透，睫毛上也落了金光，看上去带着些毛茸茸的温暖感。

“……”金博洋看着他手上的戒指，又僵硬地抬头看了看他的脸，又低头去看戒指，半晌过去，仍然没有做出任何反应。

羽生等得心脏都快要失速，他直勾勾地看着金博洋，但这个平日里什么都写在脸上的孩子，这时候却愣是让羽生看不出一点端倪来。他催也不好催，问也不好问，一时傻愣在那里，不敢想自己端着戒指的手是不是在抖。

金博洋看着羽生模样，抿了抿唇，他感觉自己又要哭了，可是他这两天已经哭了太多了，他明明觉得自己已经成长了很多来着，却还是随随便便就被羽生弄哭了，这样实在是不太对。

羽生给他心动，让他幸福，却也同样为他带来痛苦，让他作茧自缚。金博洋真不知道自己上辈子到底欠了他什么，这辈子非得这样还他。

“羽生……”金博洋忽然开口。

“嗯？”羽生绝对不会告诉任何人，金博洋叫他时，他的心里究竟有多惊惶。

“你……难受吗？”金博洋问道。

“啊？难、难受？”羽生不知道他指的是什么，如果是说紧张到胃疼这件事的话，他倒确实是挺难受的。

“难受就对了。”金博洋抱起双臂，虽然故作狡黠，却双眼发红，“让我等这么久，活该你难受。”

“……”羽生不知道金博洋这是算答应了还是没答应，脑子里乱作一团，因此也没想到反驳。

“还愣着？你没什么别的要说了？”金博洋存心要让羽生受点委屈，见羽生在那儿发愣，就作势要下车，“没有我可走了。”

“等等！”羽生赶紧把人揪回来，他一手端着戒指一手揪着人，看起来还真有点窘迫。

难得占回上风，金博洋可得赶紧抓紧机会享受一下，不然日后结了婚，这种机会肯定越来越少。于是金博洋坐了回去，摆了一张不太开心的脸，故作冷酷地看向羽生。

羽生也是关心则乱，其实仔细想想也知道，他金博洋昨晚才刚刚把自己的终身标记权塞进羽生的手里，今天怎么可能突然翻脸不认人呢？

“我……都是我的错，我也不知道怎么了，我从来没有这么优柔寡断过，可能确实是年纪大了，我想学着负起责任来，我想不到不和你共度一生的理由。但是……”羽生的语速一下子变得飞快，“我怕……你还年轻，其实还有很多可能，我开始瞻前顾后，越是意识到喜欢你，越是感到害怕，我……”

金博洋静静地看着他。

羽生深吸了一口气，抬起头，认真地看向金博洋的双眼，“我知道，是我错了，可是我真的不想因此错过你……我会向你好好赔罪的！所以，请先和我结婚吧！”

金博洋虽然试图成为一个天不怕地不怕的顶天立地男子汉，但实际上，他怂的东西可说是海了去了，其中之一就是“羽生的请求”这一项。

羽生虽然谦逊，却从不是会主动服输的性格。但是只要他稍微一低头，金博洋就受不了了，他就看不得羽生的骄傲遭到一点点的折损，哪怕是面对自己。

于是金博洋立刻就心软了，脑袋里盘算着怎么给自己找个台阶下，嘴上还在拖延，“那……那你还有什么别的要说吗……”

“我……”羽生皱起眉头，双唇紧抿，这个求婚的难度，有些超出他的预期了，他看着金博洋，视线从他的眼睛落到唇上，又从唇上落到两人交叠的手上，他抓紧了金博洋的手，像是每次比赛前那样，闭起眼睛做了几个深呼吸。

“我爱你。”羽生说，“一直都，爱着你。”

“……”金博洋的喉结滑动，他快速地眨了眨眼，扭头去看初生的朝阳，又被明亮的晨光刺痛了双眼，“我知道了。”

接着，羽生就看见金博洋把手伸到了自己面前，脸却不敢转向自己，只顾着沐浴清晨的阳光。

“给我戴上吧，电视上都这么演的。”金博洋说。

羽生的表情变得飞快，就像是在那短短几秒间换了个人似的，从一张深情款款苦大仇深的面目，变得喜笑颜开眉飞色舞，眼睛都眯缝起来，细细弯弯的一条，直透着喜气。

“谢谢！”羽生的声音控制不住地高了个八度，他赶紧从盒子里掏出戒指，抓住金博洋的手，将那枚银色的订婚戒指郑重地套在了他的无名指上。

“……”金博洋咬紧下唇，想要努力把眼中的那股酸涩感压下。

“谢谢你，天天。”羽生用中文说出了这句话，他捧起金博洋戴上了戒指的手，在他的手指上落下一记轻吻，像是在亲吻一件稀碎的珍宝。

金博洋无法再强装镇定，他这两天受到的刺激已经够大了，幸福感强烈到令人恐惧，一切都美好得像是做梦，他真的要和这个自己从少年时代起就一直仰望着的男人结婚了吗？

羽生拖住金博洋的后颈，用一个深吻化解了他心中的疑惑与酸涩，金博洋早已泪流满面，他将口中的苦涩与羽生分享，换来的，是百倍的柔软与甜蜜。

黑夜已然褪尽，朝阳耀目，日光由金色逐渐泛白，原本略显虚幻迷惘的天地，变得越发真实。林中的夏蝉感受到温暖的阳光，开始稀稀落落地喧嚣起来，仿佛在呼应着人心躁动，爱意宣泄。

虽说是来看日出的，但是两个人的心思却都不在太阳上，求婚成功后羽生就带着金博洋回家了，一到家里，羽生就腻腻歪歪地缠着金博洋，又是亲啊又是舔，颇有点发情期的意思。

金博洋算算日子，这货离发情期还远着呢，就是在这儿撒娇想占便宜，于是果断拒绝，把他推到一边，支使他去把昨晚的衣服被单都洗了。

看着羽生怨气冲天地走进卧室，金博洋终于得了空儿，掏出手机给妈妈打去了电话。

这可能是他从和羽生交往开始，第一次真的给妈妈打电话讨论羽生的事，而且还是先斩后奏，完全没有转圜的余地。

电话一接通，金博洋先是简单又拘谨地问候了一下家中的父母亲戚，在母亲展开逼问之前，赶紧主动交代了自己的犯罪事实：“妈，我被标记了。”

下一秒，金博洋把手机从耳边拿开，等了三秒，才重新放回耳侧。

“嗯，对，是羽生……嗯……昨晚刚……没……没怀孕！没有！”金博洋一个电话打得面红耳赤，这简直比什么严刑峻法都折磨人，“我们打算结婚了，我已经答应他了……戒指都戴上了……”

金博洋摩挲着无名指上的银色戒指，心头直泛着甜，却又不敢让妈妈听出来。

“哎呀妈，没有……真的没怀孕，你怎么就不信我呢……”金博洋又羞又恼，“昨晚刚给标记上，就昨晚的事儿……我什么感觉？我、我……我就是有点累……没啥……真没啥！”

金博洋焦头烂额地解释了大半天，总算让妈妈相信了自己不是因为怀孕才决定的结婚。刚刚挂断电话，金博洋就看见羽生抱着一大摞床单站在走廊前，盯着自己傻笑。

“笑，笑什么笑！”金博洋拿起身边的抱枕就扔过去，恨不得砸死那个罪魁祸首，“我让你笑！”

 

【TBC】


End file.
